Reiatsu x Hunter
by sayatsubasa
Summary: Le Gotei 13 fut longtemps occupé sur le territoire japonais mais le monde est vaste et les Hollows sont présents sur l'ensemble de la planète. Alors, lorsque 15 ans après la Guerre contre Yhwach, des Hollows apparaissent en nombre sur le continent de Yorubian ; le Gotei 13 doit intervenir.
1. introduction

**Introduction**

Le Gotei 13 fut longtemps occupé sur le territoire japonais mais le monde est vaste et les Hollows sont présents sur l'ensemble de la planète.

Alors, lorsque 15 ans après la Guerre contre Yhwach, des Hollows apparaissent en nombre sur le continent de Yorubian le Gotei 13 doit intervenir.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Meurtres de masse

**Chapitre 1 : Meurtres de masse**

Un soir de début de printemps dans le Gotei 13, les lumières de certains bâtiments étaient encore allumées. Dans les bureaux de la division 10, le capitaine Hitsugaya s'affairait à faire la paperasse. La soul society avait beau n'avoir reçu aucune attaque importante depuis quelques années, l'administratif ne s'arrêtait pas. De plus, depuis qu'il maîtrisait enfin son Bankai le capitaine commandant lui confiait encore plus de tâches. A croire que son corps d'adulte lui donnait un air encore plus responsable. Toujours est-il que le capitaine de la division 1 lui avait confié une enquête sur les agissements douteux de certains officiers de la division 12. Il devait donc faire des rapports très régulièrement et les plus complets possible.

Se frottant la nuque Toshiro soupira. Cela alerta sa lieutenant qui était dans la pièce. Depuis quelques temps, consciente de la charge de travail de son capitaine, elle avait pris l'initiative de faire enfin sa part de travail.

\- Un problème capitaine ? Demanda t-elle, levant les yeux de son propre travail.

\- Non pas vraiment . . . Il me tarde de finir ces documents, répondit-il.

Rangiku le regarda reprendre ses écrits. Il était très inhabituel que son capitaine se plaigne de la paperasse. Habituellement, il faisait son travail et même celui des autres sans rechigner. Avec le travail en plus de ces derniers temps, il devait être fatigué.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous remplace ? Interrogea Rangiku.

\- Pourquoi pas . . . pardon ? Demanda t-il un peu choqué.

\- Vous semblez fatigué. Je peux finir votre travail, je viens de finir le mien.

Toshiro dévisagea sa lieutenant. Elle avait l'air tout à fait sérieuse.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu rentres enfin dans le droit chemin, se moqua t-il.

\- Bien sûr, je ne vous propose pas cela sans rien en échange, rétorqua t-elle.

\- Ben voyons . . . Souffla-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Si je vous aide, vous devrez boire un verre avec moi, continua-t-elle amusée.

\- Et alimenter ton addiction à l'alcool ? Très peu pour moi . . .

\- Dans ce cas vous devrez m'offrir un cadeau. Un sac à main par exemple.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu exagères …

\- Je ne plaisante pas capitaine, le coupa-t-elle.

Rangiku se leva de son bureau et se posta devant celui de son capitaine. Elle se pencha face à lui et le fixa intensément.

\- Allez vous reposer. Je vous remplace.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya se sentit soudain oppressé. Avoir sa Lieutenant Matsumoto aussi près de son visage ne le laissait pas indifférent. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments à son égard, garder le contrôle à longueur de journée était compliqué. Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien paraître et la fixa à son tour.

\- Si tu insistes, soupira t-il. De toute manière, je dois apporter un dossier au capitaine commandant, dit-il en se levant.

\- Bien, je me charge du reste, indiqua t-elle en prenant sa place. Bonne nuit capitaine, à demain.

\- Bonne nuit Matsumoto, salua t-il en sortant.

\- Et n'oubliez pas ! Un sac à main et des chaussures, cria t-elle à travers la porte.

\- Matsumoto, tu rajoutes des choses, se dit-il complètement dépité.

Toshiro partit en direction de la première division avec son dossier sous le bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré les apparences sa Lieutenant Matsumoto se souciait vraiment de lui. L'échange de bon procédé n'était qu'un prétexte.

Un an après la destruction de la soul society, il s'était décidé à avouer ses sentiments à sa lieutenant. Seulement, ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Du moins, Rangiku lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un très bon ami et une relation entre capitaine et lieutenant serait mal vue. Même si ce rejet l'avait profondément blessé, il avait pris sur lui et avait repris une vie normale comme si il n'avait jamais rien dit. Cependant, cette franchise n'avait pas été sans conséquences. Le capitaine et le lieutenant de la division 10 étaient plus complices que jamais, ce qui dans un sens était la pire des tortures pour Toshiro.

Toshiro soupira, décidément il n'arrivait pas à effacer cette femme de son esprit. Il s'arrêta devant les bureaux de la division 1 et frappa à la porte.

\- Qui est ce ? Interrogea une voix à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya au rapport capitaine commandant.

\- Entrez ! Entrez ! Je vous attendais capitaine Hitsugaya, déclara joyeusement Kyoraku.

Toshiro ouvrit la porte et entra. Le capitaine Shunsui lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui devant une table basse.

\- Alors, où en est cette enquête ? Questionna Shunsui.

\- Pour le moment rien de très incriminant pour les officiers sous surveillance. Néanmoins, leurs allers-retours sur terre sont de plus en plus fréquents et aucun rapport n'atteste de ces déplacements. Mes observations révèlent juste que leur séjour sur terre correspond avec l'apparition massive de Hollows.

Toshiro fit une légère pause avant d'exposer le reste de ses suppositions au capitaine Shunsui.

\- Honnêtement, je pense que le capitaine Kurotsuchi envoie juste des éclaireurs pour l'une de ses expériences personnelles...

\- Si tel est le cas, je devrais peut-être vous laissez l'interroger. Mais, je doute qu'il soit coopératif, coupa le capitaine commandant.

\- Il fait partie des électrons libres du Gotei 13...Soupira Toshiro.

\- Bon, nous allons passer au stade supérieur, déclara le chef du Gotei 13. Je vais affecter la division 2 à l'espionnage de la division 12. J'aurais dû commencer par cela.

\- Bien ! Acquiesça le Capitaine de la division 10.

\- Et nous allons faire d'une pierre, deux coups. L'augmentation massive du nombre de morts en ce moment sur le continent de Yorubian est certainement la cause directe de l'augmentation du nombre de Hollows. Je vais donc vous assigner dès demain en renfort sur terre pour purifier les âmes qui apparaissent en grand nombre. Ainsi, vous pourrez suivre plus facilement les agissements des officiers de la division 12 et vous pourrez nous éclairer sur l'apparition des Hollows, expliqua le capitaine Shunsui.

\- A vos ordres capitaine commandant !

\- Ne prenez que votre lieutenant avec vous. Nous devons rester discrets.

\- Très bien.

De son coté Rangiku tentait de finir la paperasse. C'était une véritable corvée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Se dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle faisait ça pour son capitaine, pour Toshiro Hitsugaya. Elle n'osait pas l'avouer mais finalement, elle avait développé des sentiments pour cet homme. C'est la déclaration de celui-ci qui lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Seulement, Toshiro avait repris une vie normale et semblait être passé à autre chose. Parfois, cela l'attristait. Il avait abandonné rapidement, il aurait pu insister. Non pas que leur relation se soit dégradée, au contraire. Même si parfois il était plus froid que d'habitude, elle mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Bref, elle savait qu'elle lui avait certainement brisé le cœur et n'osait pas faire part de ses sentiments sous peine de le blesser une seconde fois.

Rangiku arrêta sa rêverie car elle fut interpellée par certains documents.

\- Il doit vraiment être fatigué, il a oublié de remplir ça, pensa-t-elle.

Elle examina les documents avec plus d'attention et s'aperçut quand plus de ne pas être remplis et signés, ces documents auraient dû être rendus à la division 11 pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mince, je vais devoir lui faire remplir maintenant.

Elle regarda l'horloge qui indiquait minuit passé. Elle feuilleta rapidement le reste des documents à faire et jugea que ceux-ci pouvaient attendre le lendemain.

\- Avec de la chance, si je me dépêche, il ne sera peut-être pas déjà couché.

Rangiku s'empressa de rassembler les documents importants et rangea les autres. Elle ferma le bureau et se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements de son capitaine. Quelques minutes lui avaient suffi pour rejoindre la petite maison où logeait le capitaine Hitsugaya. Une faible lumière était visible depuis une fenêtre. Ce qui était bon signe, il devait encore être éveillé. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Toshiro à travers la porte.

\- Matsumoto, capitaine !

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Hitsugaya encore vêtu de son uniforme de capitaine.

\- Matsumoto ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Demanda t-il.

\- Vous avez oublié de remplir des documents capitaine. Et, vous deviez les rendre aujourd'hui, informa t-elle en lui tendant les documents.

Il attrapa les papiers et les lut immédiatement. Dans un soupir, il se tourna et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Rentre ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il.

Rangiku entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Toshiro se dirigea vers la cuisine et lui indiqua de se mettre à son aise.

\- Je te sers quelque chose à boire en attendant ? Demanda t-il.

\- Non merci. Je ne veux pas vous déranger capitaine.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, répondit-il.

\- J'avais peur de vous réveiller mais . . .

\- Je viens juste de rentrer, la coupa t-il. Et puis, c'est de ma faute si tu dois venir aussi tard.

\- Vous aurez juste à ajouter un cadeau à la liste et je vous pardonnerais peut-être, plaisanta t-elle.

\- Matsumoto . . . Souffla-t-il.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya disparut dans une pièce pour remplir les documents.

\- Au risque de me répéter... Le temps que je termine, fais comme chez toi, rappela-t-il à travers la pièce.

\- Oui capitaine !

Rangiku était déjà venue à plusieurs reprises dans cette maison, toujours pour le travail. Pourtant, elle ne connaissait pas toutes les pièces. Et comme elle n'avait pas soif, elle décida d'explorer la partie inconnue de la maison. Elle rentra dans une pièce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Il y avait plusieurs étagères remplies de livres, un bureau contre l'un des murs et une porte ouverte donnant accès à une autre pièce. Elle parcourut les livres pour voir si elle en connaissait quelques-uns. Elle s'arrêta sur un livre qu'elle connaissait et sortit l'ouvrage de son emplacement pour le feuilleter. Quelques instants plus tard, Toshiro apparut derrière elle.

\- J'ai terminé Matsumoto, déclara-t-il les documents en mains.

\- Wouha ! Sursauta-t-elle. Vous m'avez fait peur.

\- Je peux te prêter des livres si certains t'intéressent, dit-il ignorant sa surprise.

\- Ah ? Je regardais juste si j'en connaissais.

\- Et, est-ce le cas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien curieusement oui.

\- Curieusement ? Interrogea-t-il sentant la moquerie arriver.

\- Oui ! Je ne m'explique pas la présence de ces romans policiers dans votre bibliothèque.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis capitaine que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde en ce qui concerne la littérature. De plus le scénario de celui-ci est intéressant. Il y a une bonne intrigue et un suspens tenant.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas lire de la littérature de divertissement.

\- Et moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu lises, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Rangiku fit mine de le frapper avec le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains mais il la stoppa en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Toshiro, déclara-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Ta réflexion n'était pas très flatteuse non plus Matsumoto.

Ils se fixèrent un instant et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Toshiro s'aperçut alors de la courte distance entre lui et sa lieutenant. Il lâcha son poignet et détourna la tête.

\- Il se fait tard. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, commença t-il. Demain nous partons en mission sur terre et nous allons avoir du travail.

\- Vous avez raison capitaine, approuva t-elle. Je fais un détour par la division 11 et...

\- Ne t'embête pas, la coupa-t-il. Je déposerai ces documents demain matin à la première heure au capitaine Zaraki.

Toshiro raccompagna Rangiku jusqu'à la porte. Ils allèrent se coucher en pensant à la situation étrange qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Le lendemain, Toshiro donna les documents au capitaine Zaraki qui ne put s'empêcher de gueuler que lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui signer des autorisations pour mener des camps d'entraînements on lui donnait toujours au dernier moment. Toshiro soupira d'ennui et se dirigea vers sa division pour donner les instructions sur le fonctionnement de la division en son absence. Il informa Rangiku sur leur futur mission et le caractère confidentiel de celle-ci.

Une fois les gigai prêts, le capitaine et sa lieutenant empruntèrent le Senkaimon pour se rendre dans le monde des humains. Ils apparurent sur le continent de Yorubian dans une ville de Sahelta, un endroit du monde qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu. La technologie semblait être au même stade de développement qu'au Japon mais avait une forme différente pour certains objets comme les téléphones. La langue était différente aussi. Heureusement le capitaine Kurotsuchi leur avait confectionné un médicament leur permettant de comprendre et de parler cette langue. Mais ils furent essentiellement frappés par l'ambiance lourde des lieux. Sur cette partie du monde, un nombre important d'humains avait une forte énergie spirituelle tout comme sur Karakura.

\- Devoir prendre ce médoc toutes les douze heures, juste pour pouvoir communiquer avec la population locale...c'est gonflant, se plaignit Toshiro.

\- Ne vous plaignez pas capitaine. Au moins, le capitaine Kurotsuchi ne nous a rien implanté dans le corps, fit remarquer Rangiku.

\- Tu as raison. Il rêve de nous ouvrir le crâne, dit-il en frissonnant. Bon ! Les derniers rapports mentionnent de nombreux morts dans le secteur Est de cette ville. Nous allons commencer notre enquête par là Matsumoto ! Ordonna t-il.

\- Très bien capitaine !

L'équipe de la division 10 débuta alors ses recherches. Le secteur mentionné dans les rapports ne portait plus aucune trace spirituelle. Seuls les lieux figés par la police attestaient du massacre ainsi que les traces de sang au sol.

\- Nous allons devoir utiliser nos gigai, si nous voulons avoir des renseignements sur les victimes, indiqua Toshiro.

\- Les âmes envoyées à la Soul Society n'ont rien pu dire sur ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? Demanda Rangiku.

\- Si tu lisais les rapports correctement, tu saurais que les âmes étaient dans un tel état de panique que les officiers qui ont procédé à l'enterrement de l'âme n'ont pu recueillir aucune information. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes là, répondit-il dépité.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Shiro-chan si je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire les rapports que vous m'avez donnés ce matin juste avant notre départ, dit-elle un peu vexée.

\- Pourrais-tu éviter ce surnom ridicule ? Demanda t-il légèrement irrité. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'habitude de lire les rapports.

\- Je fais des efforts ces derniers temps quand même.

\- Bon, prends ton gigai et va chercher des informations auprès des riverains. Je vais inspecter la scène de crime et espionner la police. On se retrouve ici en fin de journée ! Ordonna t-il.

\- D'accord !

Toshiro se rendit dans le parc mentionné par les rapports des shinigamis responsables du secteur. C'est là où l'attaque avait débuté. Il y avait de nombreuses traces de sang au sol et sur les tronc d'arbres ce qui démontrait la violence du combat. Un endroit en particulier attira son attention. Il y avait des traces de brûlures au sol et un résidu d'énergie spirituelle ou du moins quelque chose qui s'y apparentait. Les victimes, le ou les assassins, possédaient sûrement une forte énergie spirituelle.

Ayant fait le tour des lieux, le capitaine de la division 10 se déplaça rapidement dans le commissariat de la ville. En espionnant les conversations, il en apprendrait sûrement plus sur les victimes et les potentiels suspects. Il trouva deux inspecteurs en train de travailler sur l'affaire et se posta à leurs cotés pour les écouter. Selon leurs dires, les victimes étaient pour la plupart déjà fichées dans leurs dossiers. Il y avait également des détenteurs de licence de Hunter. Toshiro avait lu dans des rapports que les Hunters étaient considérés comme l'élite de l'humanité. Ils avaient des professions très variés et leur licence leur donnait accès à certains privilèges. Les Hunters n'ayant jamais trop attiré l'attention, le Gotei 13 n'avait pas d'informations précises sur eux.

Un seul fait était notable et pas des moindres. De nombreux Hunters semblaient avoir une énergie spirituelle plus ou moins élevée. Plus les Hunters sont haut placés plus leur énergie spirituelle est élevée. Ce fait était étrange car jusqu'à preuve du contraire l'énergie spirituelle est propre à chaque individu. Elle ne s'acquière pas comme un diplôme.

L'attention de Toshiro se redirigea vers les policiers qui semblaient être inquiets.

\- Tu penses vraiment que l'une des familles de la mafia est derrière tous ces meurtres ? Interrogea l'un des policiers.

\- Je dis juste que le manque de preuves matérielles sur le terrains montre que ce sont des professionnels. Et à part la mafia ou les militaires, personne ne nettoie ses traces comme ça.

\- Cela me rappel l'affaire de York Shin City. L'attaque de la Brigade Fantôme d'il y a 15 ans. Ils avaient même fait disparaître les corps et la mafia avait réglé ça à sa manière.

\- La brigade n'est plus mais, un groupe similaire peut très bien avoir vu le jour. Et si ils s'en sont pris à une famille cela expliquerait les cadavres laissés derrières eux.

Toshiro s'éloigna des deux hommes et se dirigea vers la morgue. Vu que l'attaque avait eu lieu la veille, le légiste devait encore travailler sur les victimes. Il arriva dans un couloir où de nombreux corps attendaient d'être autopsiés. Le capitaine de la division 10 reconnu l'une des victimes et commença sont inspection. La piste d'un seul assassin semblait s'effacer car les corps portaient des blessures différentes. Certains étaient brûlés, d'autres avaient la gorge coupée ou étaient tout simplement décapités. Finalement, le capitaine commandant s'inquiétait peut être pour rien. Les humains avaient juste l'air de s'entre-tuer comme ils le font depuis des siècles. Toutefois, le nombre de personne avec une énergie spirituelle élevée étant important, il fallait enquêter un minimum. Ce genre de situation pouvait favorisé l'apparition de Hollow. Le fait que cette région du monde n'ait pas attirée l'attention du Gotei 13 plus tôt en était même surprenant.

Toshiro examina un peu plus les corps et s'aperçut qu'ils ne portaient qu'une seule blessure. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque autre blessure.

\- C'est du travail de professionnel, se dit Toshiro. Aucune blessure inutile. Ils ont reçu un seul coup mortel. Bon, je ferais mieux de rejoindre Rangiku.

Le capitaine de la division 10 retrouva sa lieutenant sur leur lieu de rendez-vous. La pêche aux informations avait été fructueuse de son côté aussi. Depuis maintenant près de 3 semaines des vagues de meurtres se succédaient dans ce pays. Quelques habitants comparaient les événements à une bête furieuse semant la mort sur son passage. Certains ragots parlaient d'un groupe, d'autres d'un couple, qui aurait volé un objet de très grande valeur. Une famille en aurait après eux et aurait engagé des mercenaires pour les tuer.

\- Les humains s'entretuent toujours pour des futilités, s'exclama Rangiku.

\- Malheureusement, le monde est ainsi fait, soupira Toshiro. Matsumoto, nous allons profiter de notre séjour pour nous renseigner sur les Hunters. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ils ont une énergie spirituelle élevée. Bien sûr, nous cherchons en priorité la cause de toutes ces morts puisque cela augmente significativement le nombre de Hollows.

\- Très bien capitaine. Par quoi commence-t-on ?

\- D'après les différents lieux d'attaques, le groupe se dirige vers l'ouest, commença t-il.

\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que nous avons affaire à un groupe ? Demanda Rangiku.

\- Le nombre de victimes et les différentes blessures sur les corps. Et les rumeurs qui circulent auraient tendance à le confirmer, expliqua Toshiro.

Toshiro déplia une carte de la région pour continuer son explication.

\- Les scènes de crimes sont distantes d'environ 500 km. Si nous voulons avoir une chance de les trouver, nous devons bouger dans cette direction. En espérant qu'ils gardent la même logique dans leurs déplacements, ils vont se déplacer dans une grande ville.

La division 10 emprunta alors la Senkaimon pour se rendre sans effort à leur prochaine destination. Ils arrivèrent dans une ville immense et très peuplée nommée York Shin City. D'après les observations du capitaine Hitsugaya les attaques avaient lieu dans un intervalle d jours. Et certainement dans un soucis de se fondre dans la masse, le groupe privilégiait les grandes villes.

\- Bien, trouvons nous un hôtel pour le reste de la nuit, ordonna Toshiro.

\- Peut-on aller dans celui-ci capitaine ? Interrogea Rangiku.

Toshiro se retourna pour voir ce que lui montrait sa lieutenant. Son cœur rata un battement tant l'audace de Rangiku était à son paroxysme.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que toutes nos dépenses sont au frais de notre division ? Rappela t-il légèrement irrité.

\- Roh capitaine...Vous pouvez au moins faire cet effort. Et puis, vous m'en devez une. Je vous ai aidé à faire votre paperasse hier, insista Rangiku.

\- De un, je ne t'avais rien demandé et ça ne devrait même pas être un argument. De deux, je suis désolé mais, un hôtel 5 étoiles c'est hors budget ! S'énerva t-il.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle capitaine...Bouda-t-elle

Toshiro trouva un hôtel bon marché. Ils utilisèrent leur gigai et entrèrent pour réserver.

\- Bonsoir ! Nous aimerions réserver 1 chambre s'il vous plaît, demanda Toshiro.

\- Bonsoir ! Oui, bien sure. J'ai une chambre avec un lit double au 5ème étage. Souhaitez-vous également le petit déj...commença la réceptionniste.

\- Euh...Pourrions-nous plutôt avoir une chambre avec 2 lits simples ? La coupa t-il un peu gêné.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr !

\- C'est parce que je l'ai contrarié tout à l'heure. Du coup, il boude et ne veut plus dormir avec moi, commenta Rangiku à l'attention de la réceptionniste. J'ai un mari compliqué.

Toshiro se fracassa la tête contre le comptoir.

\- Elle me tue ! Cette femme veut ma mort, se dit-il.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Reiatsu de Hunter

**Chapitre 2 : Reiatsu de Hunter**

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil la division 10 patrouilla dans la ville. Ils procédèrent à quelques enterrements d'âmes mais sans rapport avec les morts en masse qu'ils devaient surveiller. Toshiro douta alors de son analyse mais, dans le doute il décida de rester un peu plus longtemps sur York Shin City.

Lorsque la nuit tomba Toshiro continua sa patrouille accompagné de Rangiku. Vers 22h, il allait prendre la décision d'arrêter mais soudain son téléphone indiqua l'apparition d'un Hollow. Puis, un autre apparut en un instant.

\- Capitaine i Hollows proches de notre position, déclara Rangiku attendant les ordres.

\- Occupe-toi de celui-ci ! Ordonna t-il en indiquant la position du monstre. Je me charge de l'autre.

\- A vos ordres !

Les deux Hollows venaient d'apparaître dans deux ruelles distantes de quelques centaines de mètres. Les deux shinigamis se séparèrent et se précipitèrent sur les lieux pour éliminer les monstres.

Toshiro arriva dans une ruelle mal éclairée et repéra tout de suite le Hollow. Celui-ci poursuivait l'âme d'un homme fraîchement abattu. Le capitaine de la division 10 bondit sur le monstre et le trancha en deux avec facilité grâce à son zanpakuto. Toshiro observa les lieux et repéra plusieurs corps étendus sur le sol dont celui de l'âme qu'il venait de sauver. Il s'approcha de l'âme recroquevillée contre un mur et prépara son sabre pour le konso.

\- N'ayez crainte, je suis là pour vous, annonça Toshiro en s'agenouillant devant l'âme apeurée. Pourriez-vous me dire qui vous a attaqué avant que le monstre n'apparaisse ?

\- Pas...pas humain, balbutia l'âme.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de votre combat avant votre décès ? Essaya de nouveau Toshiro.

\- Un démon...Murmura l'âme terrifiée.

Toshiro soupira. Il n'obtiendrait rien de cette âme complètement paniquée. Il leva la garde de son zanpakuto et réalisa le konso en touchant le front de l'âme. Celle-ci disparut dans un halo de lumière. Un son attira alors l'attention du shinigami qui se releva. Il se dirigea lentement vers la source du bruit. En avançant dans la ruelle, il distingua les sons caractéristiques d'une lutte et des gémissements. Le tintement d'une lame, un corps heurté, le grondement d'un homme...

Toshiro déboucha dans un grand terrain vague très peu éclairé. A la vue d'un corps gisant au sol ses sens se mirent aussitôt en alerte. Il se mit en garde tout en continuant d'avancer. Ses yeux suivirent une traînée de sang et soudain, il remarqua deux humains en plein combat. Il se stoppa et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, les deux adversaires avaient une très grande énergie spirituelle.

L'un était très grand avec une musculature impressionnante et semblait avoir une grande expérience des combats. L'autre plus petit avait des cheveux blanc et ne semblait nullement inquiet. En un instant, l'homme aux cheveux blanc transperça le cœur de son adversaire à l'aide de sa main. Dans l'obscurité, un nouveau corps tomba lourdement au sol. L'assassin, la main gauche dégoulinante de sang, observait le corps de sa victime. Il portait un sweet noir à manches courtes d'où dépassait une chemise bleue. Son pantalon beige était entouré d'étuis à couteau et un sac à dos entourait ses épaules. L'homme se déplaçait sans faire de bruit se qui en soit était déjà très surprenant. Toshiro observait l'homme responsable de toutes les morts de ces dernières semaines.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda froidement l'humain sans se retourner.

Toshiro ne voyait aucun autre humain autour d'eux. Cet humain possédant une grande énergie spirituelle l'aurait-il remarqué ? L'assassin se retourna et fixa son regard dans la direction du shinigami. Subitement, un halo de lumière entoura le corps de l'homme et un puissant reiatsu émana de lui. L'humain avait une aura et un regard écrasant.

\- Montre-toi, dit l'humain toujours sur le même ton. Je sais que tu es là.

\- Son énergie spirituelle est monstrueuse. Comment un humain peut-il avoir un reiatsu aussi imposant ? Se demanda Toshiro.

\- Je te vois, déclara l'homme aux yeux bleus.

En une fraction de seconde l'humain disparut du champs de vision du shinigami. Les réflexes de Toshiro lui permirent de parer l'attaque. Il présenta le plat de la lame de son zanpakuto et bloqua la main de son adversaire. L'assassin ne lui laissant pas de répit, enchaîna un second coup. Avec une extrême rapidité, il se retourna pour lui assener un violent coup de pied. Le capitaine de la division 10 esquiva et prit de la distance pour jauger la situation.

\- Ton zetsu est particulier. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un comme le tiens, révéla l'humain.

L'assassin s'élança de nouveau sur le shinigami. Il était prêt à tuer son adversaire, ses doigts étaient aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir.

\- Bakudo n°63 Sajo Sabaku ! S'écria Rangiku.

Des chaînes d'énergie jaune entourèrent instantanément l'assassin le stoppant dans son assaut. Il fut déséquilibré et tomba lourdement sur le sol en roulant sur quelques mètres.

\- Matsumoto ! S'exclama Toshiro surprit. Et le Hollow ?

\- Je m'en suis occupée ! Informa t-elle.

\- Toi...que m'as tu fais ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton plus glacial que jamais.

L'assassin se releva les bras bloqués par le sort de kido de Rangiku. Les deux shinigami n'en revenaient pas, cet humain n'avait aucun mal à les voir et avait des compétences incroyables. Celui-ci essaya de dégager ses bras par la force mais ne sembla pas y parvenir.

\- C'est inutile ! Tu ne peux pas te libérer. Indiqua Rangiku. C'est un sort de niveau 63.

\- Dis-nous humain, quel est ton but ? Interrogea Toshiro. Pourquoi assassines-tu tous ces gens ?

Dans un cri de rage l'homme rompit le sort de kido. Il sortit des couteaux des étuis accrochés à ses cuisses et les lança sur Toshiro qui para avec son sabre. Puis, il se jeta sur le capitaine Hitsugaya.

\- Tu dois être le chef. Je t'élimine en premier ! Vociféra l'assassin.

\- Unare Haineko ! Cria Rangiku pour libérer son shikai.

Rangiku s'interposa et lança une attaque sur l'assassin. La lame de son zanpakuto disparut et un nuage de cendre frappa de plein fouet l'humain qui se protégea le visage avec ses bras.

\- Capitaine ! Que faisons n...Commença Rangiku.

Brusquement, un yoyo jaillit du nuage de cendre et heurta Rangiku en plein estomac. Elle fut projetée sur quelques mètres et perdit connaissance. Toshiro réagit aussitôt et libéra lui aussi son shikai pour prendre part au combat.

\- Soten ni zase hyorinmaru !

Le capitaine de la division 10 envoya un cercle de glace en direction de l'assassin qui grâce à son agilité esquiva de justesse. Il dérapa sur le sol entraîné par sa propre vitesse. Cependant, il reprit son équilibre et se redressa dévoilant son visage et ses bras entaillés par l'attaque de Rangiku.

\- Toi aussi tu es de la transformation ? Impressionnant. Ta collègue aussi, se moqua l'assassin. Si tu me dis quel est son pouvoir, j'épargnerais ta vie, déclara t-il sombrement.

\- Inutile ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Répondit froidement Toshiro.

\- Effectivement, sa posture ne laisse pas beaucoup d'ouverture. Il doit être entraîné. Ça va être compliqué de le combattre au corps à corps, se dit l'assassin.

\- Arrêtons ce combat tant que cela est encore possible. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de te tuer. Nous n'avons pas le droit de tuer les humains et j'aimerais éviter de te blesser plus que tu ne l'es déjà, dit calmement Toshiro.

\- Désolé mais, je ne me laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement, déclara l'assassin en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

Le reiatsu de l'assassin augmenta subitement et il disparut une fois de plus. L'homme se déplaçait aussi vite qu'un capitaine soit environ 380m/s. Toutefois, Toshiro arrivait à le suivre et se préparait à riposter. Dans un bond, l'assassin lança son yoyo sur le shinigami qui esquiva. Cependant, cette attaque était un leurre et un second yoyo surgit par le bas. Toshiro le remarqua à temps et évita l'arme de 50kg qui frôla son visage.

Le capitaine décida de riposter et envoya son dragon de glace sur son adversaire. L'imposant monstre de glace tournoya dans les airs et fondit sur l'assassin. Surpris par cette attaque, il n'en perdit pas moins sa concentration et ses réflexes. Avec son agilité incroyable, l'assassin esquiva le dragon qui frappa le sol en éparpillant de la glace sur une large zone. Toshiro utilisa son shunpo pour prendre son adversaire à revers. Dans un mouvement de lame, il lança une attaque qui envoya des piques de glace sur l'assassin.

\- Guncho Tsurara ! Cria le shinigami.

L'assassin détourna une partie de l'attaque mais fut quand même projeté au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Le reiatsu et l'énergie spirituelle de l'homme s'effacèrent. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa l'humain avait disparut.

\- Merde ! Où est-il ? Se demanda Toshiro.

\- Narukami ! S'écria l'assassin plusieurs mètres au-dessus du shinigami.

La foudre s'abattit sur Toshiro qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le shinigami fut complètement abasourdi et immobilisé. L'assassin apparut alors à côté de Toshiro prêt à l'achever. Précipitamment, Rangiku qui avait repris connaissance tenta d'attaquer l'homme dans le dos. Néanmoins, celui-ci fut réactif et empoigna les vêtements de la shinigami et la plaqua au sol.

\- Matsumoto ! S'écria Toshiro. 

Le capitaine de la division 10 réagit sur-le-champ et commença à geler les jambes de l'assassin. Celui-ci répondit instantanément et pointa sa main aiguisée sur la gorge de Rangiku.

\- Grand frère arrête ! Hurla une voix inconnue.

L'assassin s'immobilisa instantanément. Un jeune homme habillé d'une chemise blanche surmonté d'un poncho rouge et d'une jupe longue verte pale sorti d'une ruelle. Il courut en direction des combattants. Sentant le trouble de l'assassin, Toshiro stoppa lui aussi son attaque prêt à combattre un adversaire supplémentaire.

\- Aruka retourne te mettre à l'abri ! Cria l'assassin.

Rangiku profita de la confusion pour se dégager de l'étreinte meurtrière de l'humain. Elle lui assena un coup dans le ventre avec la garde de son zanpakuto et prit aussitôt de la distance. Elle réutilisa immédiatement son sort de kido sur l'assassin.

\- Bakudo n°63 Sajo Sabaku !

L'assassin prit au dépourvu fut immobilisé. Toshiro en profita pour l'enfermer dans la glace le recouvrant des pieds aux épaules.

\- Merde ! Jura l'assassin.

L'homme se débattit avec hargne et son acharnement réussit à craqueler l'épaisse couche de glace. Toshiro abaissa alors la température. Malgré son entraînement l'assassin ne put résister à un tel froid. Les muscles engourdis par le gèle, il cessa de se débattre. Le travesti ralentit sa course et s'approcha prudemment du trio. Les shinigamis se mirent en garde.

\- Pourriez-vous libérer mon frère, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Aruka.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Ils sont dangereux ! Cria l'assassin.

\- Idiot ! Tu ne vois pas que tu te bats contre des esprits ? Réprimanda le jeune frère.

\- Qu...Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est Nanika qui me l'a dit, se justifia Aruka.

Les deux shinigamis observaient les deux humains se quereller. L'assassin resta silencieux et sembla se calmer. L'ambiance de détendit légèrement et Toshiro décida d'intervenir.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait des esprits ! Pour être précis nous sommes des shinigamis, expliqua calmement Toshiro.

\- Tu vois ? Dit Aruka à l'intention de son frère.

\- Si vous nous promettez d'arrêter de nous combattre et de répondre à nos questions, je vous libère, dit Toshiro en s'adressant à l'assassin.

\- Comment puis-je avoir la garantie que vous n'allez pas nous tuer ? Questionna calmement l'assassin.

\- En tant que shinigami, notre devoir est de protéger les humains contre les Hollows et de toute autre menace, expliqua Toshiro. Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre. Vous nous avez attaqué en premier.

L'assassin donna son accord d'un signe de tête. D'un mouvement de sabre, le capitaine annula son pouvoir. La température remonta en un instant et la glace emprisonnant l'assassin se brisa.

\- Matsumoto libère-le ! Ordonna Toshiro en rengainant son zanpakuto.

Rangiku hésita un instant. Puis, elle supprima le sort de kido permettant à l'assassin de s'extirper de la glace restante en la brisant à l'aide de sa seule force physique. Aruka le rejoignit et le serra dans ses bras. Le frère aîné encore sur ses gardes jaugeait les shinigamis.

Soudain un grognement retentit et un Hollow jaillit de l'obscurité. L'assassin ouvrit de grand yeux complètement stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de créature. Toshiro utilisa son shunpo pour se placer devant le Hollow.

\- Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps, dit-il froidement.

D'un geste assuré, il trancha le monstre en deux et se retourna en direction de sa lieutenant sans se soucier du Hollow qu'il venait d'abattre. Le monstre se désintégra et disparut.

\- Je vous remercie ! S'exclama joyeusement Aruka.

\- C'est nous qui devrions vous remercier. Votre intervention a stoppé le combat, affirma Rangiku.

Toshiro rejoignit Rangiku pour continuer la discussion avec les deux humains. Brusquement, Aruka frappa l'arrière des genoux de son frère l'obligeant à s'agenouiller. Puis, il le força à s'incliner.

\- Bon maintenant tu dois t'excuser grand frère, annonça le travesti.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Gueula l'assassin.

\- Tu ne veux pas me faire de peine ? Dit Aruka. Et encore moins à Nanika, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux shinigamis surpris par la scène ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. L'aîné sembla s'alarmer et se tourna rapidement vers l'équipe de la division 10.

\- Pardon, marmonna l'homme à contre cœur.

Les yeux de Aruka changèrent d'aspect et devinrent noir. Il se pencha devant son frère.

\- Kirua, dit sinistrement Aruka.

\- Euh...Veuillez-m'excuser de vous avoir attaqué et d'avoir tenté de vous tuer, dit précipitamment ledit Kirua légèrement paniqué. C'est bon comme ça ?

Le garçon redevint normal et se redressa tout souriant.

\- Oui, c'est mieux, dit-il satisfait.

\- La créature que vous venez de tuer...C'est ce que vous appelez Hollow ? Demanda plus sérieusement Kirua en s'adressant aux shinigamis.

\- Oui, affirma Toshiro

L'énergie spirituelle de l'assassin fluctua alors qu'il fixait les shinigamis. Il les observa quelques secondes et un regard ahuri se dessina sur son visage.

\- Incroyable...Vous êtes réellement des esprits ? Dit l'assassin hébété.

\- Tu mettais encore notre parole en doute ? Interrogea Rangiku.

\- Je pensais que vous utilisiez un zetsu particulier pour vous dissimuler. Mais en fait, je suis incapable de vous voir si je n'utilise pas le gyo, expliqua Kirua.

\- Zetsu ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- Gyo ? Continua Rangiku.

\- Des capacités du nen, débuta Kirua. Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est le nen ?

Les deux shinigamis se regardèrent perplexe.

\- Mais vous êtes nuls pour des dieux de la mort, s'exclama impérieusement Kirua.

\- Votre vocabulaire est certainement différent du notre, répondit Toshiro offensé.

\- Ouais peut-être...Je suis Zoldyck Kirua et voici ma sœur Aruka. Comment doit-on vous appeler ?

\- Je suis le capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro de la division 10 et ma lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku m'épaule pour cette mission.

\- Capitaine ? Les dieux ont une organisation militaire ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Oui ! Confirma Toshiro. Mais, si vous le voulez bien, revenons-en à ce qui nous amène ici. Vos agissements sont la cause de l'augmentation du nombre de Hollow sur ce continent.

\- Comment ça ma faute ? Je ne crée pas ces Hollows que je sache. Et c'est bien la première fois que je remarque ces monstres d'ailleurs, contesta l'assassin.

\- En fait, il y en a plein derrière nous à chaque fois que tu tues des gens grand frère, intervint Aruka avec le sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda l'aîné un peu embarrassé. J'avoue que j'étais trop occupé à fuir les lieux. D'ailleurs, nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner ici. D'autres hommes de main pourraient arriver et contrairement à vous nous ne sommes pas invisibles.

\- Très bien, nous vous suivons. Une fois au calme nous pourrons continuer notre investigation, approuva Toshiro.

\- Par contre, si vous le permettez je vais économiser mon nen. Je vais arrêter d'utiliser le gyo et je ne serrais plus en mesure de vous voir ou vous entendre, expliqua Kirua.

\- Moi j'arrive à les percevoir grand frère. Et Nanika les voit très bien. Je peux lui demander de venir, proposa Aruka.

\- Ne vous souciez pas de cela. Nous allons utiliser nos gigai. Vous pourrez nous voir sans efforts et nous éviterons d'attirer d'autres Hollows par la même occasion, informa Toshiro.

\- Vos quoi ? Questionna Kirua.

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine sortit un petit objet de sa poche intérieur de haori. Il appuya sur un bouton et l'objet se transforma en une réplique de lui même. Il s'en approcha et rentra à l'intérieur du gigai. Rangiku l'imita et intégra son propre gigai. Les deux humains étaient totalement fascinés.

\- Wouha! S'enthousiasma Aruka. C'est Pratique ce truc.

\- Incroyable votre nen a quasiment entièrement disparu, s'exclama Kirua.

\- Mettons-nous en route ! Commanda Toshiro.

Le groupe se rendit dans le centre ville à la recherche d'un hôtel pour passer la nuit. L'assassin avait remonté la capuche de son sweet pour dissimuler son visage et son frère avait fait de même avec la capuche de son poncho. Kirua essayait de rester le plus discret possible. Les shinigamis ne s'étaient pas trompés, le duo était bien pourchassé. Il fallait maintenant découvrir par qui et surtout pourquoi.

\- Heureusement que les vêtements de vos corps d'emprunt sont passe partout, déclara Aruka. Dans le cas contraire nous aurions eu du mal à nous cacher. 

En effet, Toshiro portait une chemise noire simple assortie d'un jean bleu marine. Rangiku portait un débardeur vert clair extrêmement osé assorti d'un jean noir moulant. 

\- Passe partout ? Répliqua Rangiku déçue. J'ai pourtant choisi un ensemble vraiment mignon que personne n'avait.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas joli, répondit Aruka. Ce décolleté vous va très bien.

\- oh, merci ! Exalta Rangiku. Le capitaine a choisi des vêtements quelconque. Je voulais l'habiller façon biker mais il a refusé...

\- oh ! Avec une veste en cuir ? Demanda Aruka.

\- Sérieusement, tuez-moi, se dit Toshiro.

\- Nous y voilà, annonça Kirua.

Toshiro se figea d'effroi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Questionna Toshiro.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Oh ! Super ! Moi qui voulait en tester un. Capitaine vous ne pouvez pas refuser cette fois, jubila Rangiku folle de joie.

Toshiro soupira d'exaspération laissant un regard interrogateur sur le visage de l'assassin.

\- Un hôtel de luxe ce n'est pas dans vos moyen ? Demanda sincèrement Aruka.

\- Si ! Si ! Mais, le capitaine est trop sérieux et économe, dit Rangiku.

\- Je vous paye votre part pour excuser le comportement de mon grand frère, affirma Aruka.

\- Et mon avis compte pas sœurette ? Protesta Kirua. C'est quand même moi qui gère les fin...

\- Veux-tu que je te rappelle comment tu gères nos finances justement grand frère ? Le coupa sinistrement Aruka.

\- C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous offrons cette chambre même si vous êtes radin, se rattrapa Kirua.

Le groupe entra dans l'hôtel 5 étoiles et l'assassin réserva une suite pour 4 personnes. Malheureusement, la seule chambre restante ne comportait que deux lits double. Ils montèrent dans la chambre et à peine entré Aruka s'affala sur l'un des lits.

\- Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais accomplir une chose avant de continuer notre conversation, demanda Toshiro à Kirua.

\- Faites vite. J'aimerais me reposer un minimum, expliqua Kirua.

\- Je vous remercie. Gratifia Toshiro. Matsumoto allonge-toi sur le lit, ordonna Toshiro.

\- Capitaine ? Voyons il y a des gens dans la pièce, plaisanta Rangiku.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dit Toshiro désabusé. Je ne suis pas aveugle, idiote. Je sais bien que tu es blessée, réprimanda t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose cap...Commença t-elle.

\- Rangiku ! Se fâcha t-il.

Sans résister plus longtemps, Rangiku s'exécuta et s'allongea en grimaçant de douleur. Toshiro se plaça au bord du lit et positionna ses mains au dessus du corps de sa lieutenant. Il ferma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, une énergie verte entoura ses mains. Il décala ses mains au niveau des cotes de Rangiku et le processus de guérison débuta.

\- Ce yoyo est une arme efficace. Tu as les cotes cassées, commenta Toshiro.

\- Et encore, je n'étais pas à fond. Mais vous résistez bien, intervint Kirua qui observait.

\- Vos capacités aussi sont impressionnantes pour des humains, concéda Toshiro.

Le shinigami termina son sort de soin et rejoignit Kirua qui s'était installé dans le canapé en face de la table base. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil pour être face à l'assassin.

\- Merci capitaine, dit Rangiku en s'asseyant à coté.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit Toshiro en soupirant. Bien, revenons-en à ce qui nous intéresse, dit-il en se tournant vers Kirua.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Questionna l'assassin.

\- Ce que vous appelez nen... Selon moi, l'équivalent pour nous est ce que nous appelons reiatsu...Débuta le capitaine de la division 10.

Kirua expliqua les bases du nen aux shinigamis ce qui leur confirma que certains humains avaient mis au point une méthode pour maîtriser leur énergie spirituelle. Secrètement, ils avaient développé leur propre technique. Et le fait qu'ils se débrouillent pour contenir leur reiatsu constamment expliquait pourquoi il y avait peu d'apparition de Hollow.

\- Cependant, je ne m'explique pas la raison pour laquelle les âmes des gens que vous tuez ont tendance à se transformer. Étaient-ils tous des utilisateurs de nen ou avez-vous une manière particulière de procéder ? Interrogea Toshiro.

\- Pas spécialement, répondit Kirua. Il y a certes beaucoup d'utilisateurs de nen parmi mes victimes. Mais, si comme vous le dites les âmes se transforment parfois sous le coup de l'émotion alors peut-être que mes tortures pour leur soutirer des informations y sont pour quelque chose. De plus, mon aura meurtrière les angoisse énormément...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, pourriez-vous éviter de tuer trop de gens ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- Pas facile de ne pas tuer, se justifia Kirua.

\- En effet, cela peut te sembler être le cas. Mais d'ailleurs vous ne nous avez toujours pas confié la raison pour laquelle tous ces gens vous poursuivent.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Direction Kakin

**Chapitre 3 : Direction Kakin**

L'assassin fixa le shinigami droit dans les yeux. L'être en face de lui avait beau être un dieu de la mort, son instinct lui interdisait de faire entièrement confiance à ces êtres surnaturels.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas, répondit sèchement Kirua ne détournant pas le regard.

\- Au contraire ! J'ai bien peur que si, répondit Toshiro en soutenant son regard.

\- C'est sûrement à cause de moi, intervint Aruka.

\- Pardon ? Interrogea Toshiro.

\- Il se fait tard. Ma sœur et moi allons dormir, dit Kirua en se levant. Nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend demain.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas l'affaire, avertit Toshiro.

Kirua haussa les épaules et tourna le dos aux shinigamis. Il enleva ses vêtements et se mit en caleçon avant de se glisser dans les draps du lit double. Son frère le rejoignit après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux shinigamis.

\- Capitaine. Nous ferions mieux d'en faire autant, dit Rangiku.

\- Je te laisse le lit. J'ai encore mon rapport à faire et je vais vérifier les alentours, annonça Toshiro.

Le capitaine de la division 10 sortit de l'hôtel et retourna sur les lieux du combat espérant y trouver des indices. Il écrivait son rapport au capitaine commandant lorsqu'un reiatsu familier l'interpella.

Plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Il se dissimula dans une ruelle pour observer les intrus qui arrivaient sur le terrain vague. Devant lui se tenait les deux officiers de la division 12 qu'il était chargé de surveiller. Les deux shinigamis examinaient les corps au sol et utilisaient une drôle de machine pour faire des relevés.

\- Regarde ! Il y a encore des résidus d'énergie spirituelle, dit l'un d'eux.

\- Incroyable ! Le capitaine Kurotsuchi a raison les humains de ce continent utilisent leur énergie spirituelle de manière complètement inhabituelle, ajouta l'autre.

\- Dommage que le capitaine Hitsugaya était dans les parages. Nous avons manqué l'occasion pour observer les techniques de l'humain, se plaignit le shinigami.

Toshiro sortit de son gigai et utilisa son shunpo pour apparaître derrière les deux officiers.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Demanda t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! S'écrièrent les deux officiers paniqués.

\- Depuis combien de temps le capitaine Kurotsuchi a-t-il des informations sur le nen des humains ? Interrogea Toshiro.

\- et bien...

Toshiro laissa les shinigamis s'expliquer et les renvoya au gotei 13. Décidément, le capitaine de la division 12 prenait de grandes libertés. Non seulement il faisait sa propre enquête sur les apparitions de Hollows mais surtout, il avait amassé des informations sur les utilisateurs de nen sans communiquer ces données. Toshiro envoya son rapport complet au capitaine commandant et rentra à l'hôtel. Il s'allongea sur le canapé tout en songeant à sa mission. Si il voulait arrêter les apparitions de Hollows, il allait devoir régler le problème à la source et découvrir ce que cachaient les deux frères. Toshiro avait parfaitement conscience que l'assassin ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Brusquement, Kirua se leva et se posta au niveau de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Les sens en alertes, il s'immobilisa. Toshiro se releva et guetta la porte.

Au bout de quelques instants, il perçut un présence meurtrière venant de derrière la porte. L'assassin ouvrit précipitamment la porte et attrapa l'homme qui s'apprêtait à rentrer. Il le renversa au sol tout en lui couvrant la bouche pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit. Kirua le coinça sous son genou et lui présenta ses doigts aiguisés au niveau de la gorge.

\- Si tu bouges tu meurs, menaça l'assassin dans un murmure. Si tu as compris ferme les yeux.

L'homme s'exécuta ne faisant pas le poids. Toshiro s'avança pour fermer la porte et se retourna vers Kirua observant silencieusement.

\- Je vais retirer ma main et tu vas gentiment me dire qui t'emploie, expliqua froidement Kirua.

Kirua retira sa main attentif aux gestes du malheureux. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux plein d'angoisse.

\- Ne me tuez pas ! Dit l'homme apeuré.

\- Ne me fais pas répéter. Qui t'emploie ? Demanda Kirua impassible.

\- Personne ! Il y a une prime de 100 millions de jenis sur vos têtes, répondit l'homme.

\- Comment nous as-tu trouvés ? Interrogea Kirua.

\- J'étais avec le groupe de hunter. Je les suivais et lorsque vous avez commencé à les massacrer, je me suis dit que j'aurais plus de chance de vous avoir dans votre sommeil. Je me suis caché et je vous ai suivi lorsque vous êtes sortis du terrain vague. J'ai attendu le retour du gars qui vous accompagne pour trouver votre chambre, expliqua l'homme en sueur.

\- Mais, tu es complètement débile toi, affirma Kirua sur un ton désinvolte.

\- Hein ? S'étonna l'homme.

Toshiro surpris par la remarque inattendu de l'assassin resta un instant hébété. Il vit Kirua lever sa main dans le but d'attaquer. Immédiatement, Toshiro posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'assassin pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Ne le tue...Commença Toshiro.

Kirua ne laissa pas le shinigami finir sa phrase. Il asséna un violent coup de poing sur le visage de l'homme qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Sans un mot, l'assassin se releva et partit récupérer des affaires dans son sac à dos. Il en sortit des cordelettes et un morceau de tissu. Kirua ligota et bâillonna l'homme. Puis, il l'emporta dans la salle de bain et retourna se coucher en ignorant complètement le shinigami qui restait sidéré par son comportement. Rangiku qui n'avait pas loupé la scène ricanait dans son coin car l'attitude de l'assassin avait froissé Toshiro. Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans aucune autre perturbation.

Vers 6h, Kirua se leva et vit les deux shinigamis assis sur le canapé. Ils semblaient être debout depuis un moment et discutaient à propos d'un certain capitaine Kurotsuchi. Il alla dans la salle de bain et en ressorti aussitôt inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en avez fait ? Demanda Kirua aux deux shinigamis.

\- Je l'ai déplacé pour profiter du jacuzzi, répondit joyeusement Rangiku.

\- Il est derrière le canapé, ajouta Toshiro en pointant derrière lui.

L'assassin soupira de soulagement et retourna dans la salle de bain. A son tour Aruka se réveilla. Cependant, son visage avait changé. Comme la veille, ses yeux bleus avaient laissé place à deux orbites totalement noires. Et surtout, sa pression spirituelle avait augmenté. Cela interpella le capitaine de la division 10 d'autant plus que Aruka avait suggéré la veille qu'il était la cause de leurs ennuis. Toshiro devait mettre les choses aux clair. Le frère de Kirua s'avança vers les shinigamis et les salua avec un étrange sourire.

\- Bonjour, dit-il avec une voie légèrement différente.

\- Capitaine ? Je n'y avais pas prêté attention hier mais... Interpella Rangiku.

\- Oui, dit calmement Toshiro. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il au frère de l'assassin.

\- Je suis Nanika. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

\- De même, répondit Rangiku.

\- Également, dit Toshiro. Tu es...Commença t-il.

\- La deuxième personnalité de Aruka. C'est moi qui maîtrise notre nen, le coupa-t-il.

\- Est-ce toi que les gens poursuivent ? Demanda Rangiku.

\- Oui ! Des gens mal intentionnés veulent Nanika, répondit-il.

\- Pour quelle raison essayent-ils de te capturer ? Interrogea Toshiro.

\- Et bien...Commença Nanika. 

Les deux shinigamis furent happés par l'aura meurtrière de Kirua qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- La seule personne que vous pouvez interroger ici, c'est moi, dit Kirua d'une voie menaçante.

\- Kirua ne te fâches pas, dit Nanika. C'est moi qui...

\- N'oublie pas le règlement de la famille, Nanika, gronda le frère aîné.

\- Mais, ce sont des esprits. Ils ne sont pas compris dans les règles, se justifia Nanika.

\- Peut-être. Mais, je ne leur fais pas confiance. Et, tu devrais être plus méfiante aussi.

\- Il va bien falloir nous accorder votre confiance. Tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé le problème, nous vous suivrons, intervint Toshiro.

\- Tu m'en veux Kirua ? Demanda Nanika abattu.

\- Bien sure que non, répondit Kirua affectueusement à son frère.

\- Si vous nous expliquiez, nous pourrions peut-être vous aider, suggéra Rangiku.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide, répondit sèchement Kirua. De plus, la sortie nocturne de Hiro a grillé notre planque hier soir.

\- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, reprit Toshiro.

\- Il a laissé ce mec le suivre. Monsieur Toshiro voulait en plus me commander de ne pas tuer le pauvre humain ! Continua Kirua énervé.

\- Pour toi c'est capitaine Hitsugaya, dit Toshiro agacé.

\- Pour des militaires vous êtes sacrément nuls ! Poursuivit Kirua.

\- Il va se calmer l'assassin ? Explosa Toshiro. Comment pouvais-je savoir que cet humain à l'énergie spirituelle médiocre essayerait de se mesurer à vous ? Il se cachait tellement mal que j'ai cru que c'était un simple client de l'hôtel !

Nanika soupira et laissa place à Aruka. Rangiku se mit à rire devant ce spectacle.

\- Et ça se dit capitaine ? Tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître un gars en train de te filer ! Grogna Kirua.

\- Ce gars comme tu dis, il nous suivait déjà depuis le terrain vague ! Tu aurais pu le remarquer aussi ! Rétorqua Toshiro.

\- J'étais trop occupé à vous surveiller ! Râla Kirua.

\- Mouahaha ! Cette mauvaise foi ! Rigola Rangiku.

\- Rangiku, j'ai faim. Allons manger quelque chose, proposa Aruka enjoué.

\- Oh, oui ! Excellente idée, répondit Rangiku.

Rangiku et Aruka commencèrent à avancer pour sortir mais s'arrêtèrent interpellés par les deux hommes en train de se disputer.

\- Aruka ! Ne descends pas toute seule, dit Kirua.

\- Matsumoto ! On n'est pas en voyage, commença Toshiro.

\- Je ne vais pas vous regarder vous disputer pendant des heures. Vous avez tort tous les deux. Assumez-le ! Vous avez tous les deux merdé ! Affirma Aruka.

Les deux hommes en restèrent muets et arrêtèrent leur querelle aussi sec. Il descendirent tous se restaurer au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Une fois leur petit déjeuner avalé, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent de l'hôtel en laissant le sujet de leur discorde ligoté sur le canapé de la chambre. Le groupe se mit en route vers l'aéroport de Ringon. Une fois dans l'aéroport, Kirua acheta un portable et envoya un sms. Il prit des billets pour le pays de Kakin et les shinigamis en firent de même. Vers 9h, ils montèrent à bord du zeppelin qui allait les mener à destination et réservèrent deux cabines. Il fallait environ 22 heures pour rejoindre le continent d'Aijen.

\- Grand frère. Je vais jouer dans la salle d'arcade, annonça gaiement Aruka en partant.

\- Ok ! Soit prudente, répondit Kirua.

\- Capitaine, je vais nous chercher du thé, dit Rangiku en partant au bar.

Toshiro n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Rangiku était partie comme une fusée. Le capitaine de la division 10 s'assit devant l'un des comptoirs face aux baies vitrées. Rangiku revint avec trois tasses de thé vert et les disposa sur le comptoir.

\- Voila pour vous capitaine, annonça t-elle.

\- Merci Matsumoto, répondit Toshiro.

\- Et celui-ci est pour toi Kirua-san, dit Rangiku en lui tendant la tasse de thé.

\- Euh, merci, gratifia Kirua.

Soudain, le portable de l'assassin sonna et il décrocha en un éclair.

\- Allo ? Répondit-il.

\- Bordel ! Mais dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré ? Cria une voix au téléphone. Tu aurais pu me tenir au courant avant ! Vos têtes sont mises à prix depuis hier !

\- Merci, je suis au courant, expliqua t-il contrarié. Mais t'inquiète. Je maîtrise la situation.

\- Tu es complètement fou de vouloir régler ça tout seul ! Continua la voix.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? S'énerva Kirua.

Rangiku et Toshiro observaient la scène essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible. Mais, l'interlocuteur se calma et la voix devint inaudible.

\- Bon, tu peux m'avoir ce que je t'ai demandé ou pas ? Demanda Kirua. Ok, super. …Ok, on se retrouve la bas. ...Mais, oui ! ...Je ne sais pas. ...A plus.

L'assassin raccrocha en soufflant sous l'œil curieux des deux shinigamis. Il s'assit au comptoir et commença à boire le thé que Rangiku lui avait servi.

\- Bon, je vais faire confiance à Nanika. De toute manière si vous nous suivez vous allez finir par l'apprendre, commença Kirua d'un ton désabusé en regardant les shinigamis.

Toshiro dirigea toute son attention sur l'assassin qui était prêt à livrer des informations.

\- Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que quelqu'un essaye d'enlever ma sœur, annonça t-il.

\- A cause de son pouvoir ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- Qu...Comment ? Questionna l'assassin.

\- Simple déduction, informa Toshiro.

\- Le problème, c'est que très peu de personnes sont au courant. A part ma famille et quelques rares amis, personne n'avait connaissance des pouvoirs de Aruka. Je ne sais pas comment mais, quelqu'un a découvert la capacité de Aruka et engage des mercenaires pour la récupérer.

\- L'une des personnes au courant a très bien pu divulguer l'information, dit Toshiro sûr de lui.

\- Impossible ! Affirma Kirua. Ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt de la famille et du coté des amis, j'ai une totale confiance en eux.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais, ne vous aurait-on pas tout simplement vu en train d'utiliser ce pouvoir ? Intervint Rangiku.

\- Pareil. Ce n'est pas possible. Aruka n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs depuis plus de 10 ans, expliqua Kirua. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je n'arrive pas à remonter au commanditaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous rejoignons un ami.

\- Aux vues des moyens déployés la personne qui cherche à capturer ta sœur à de grands moyens financiers. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de réduire la liste parmi les gens fortunés ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- Ces informations sont extrêmement sécurisées. Et les sbires que j'ai interrogés avaient tous des patrons différents. Mais avoir mis nos têtes à prix était une erreur. Grâce à ça nous allons peut-être réussir à savoir qui est derrière tout ça.

\- Et peut-on connaître la nature du pouvoir de ton frère ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- Sa sœur capitaine. Sa sœur, reprit Rangiku sentant le sujet sensible.

\- Certainement pas ! Objecta durement Kirua.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider si je n'ai pas tous les éléments ? Maugréa Toshiro.

\- Il faudra faire avec, répondit Kirua.

\- En tout cas nous allons faire notre possible pour vous aider, annonça Rangiku joyeusement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier vu que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Kirua

La conversation en resta là et le groupe se sépara un moment. Kirua rejoignit son frère tandis que Rangiku faisait les boutiques du zeppelin accompagnée par Toshiro qui surveillait ses dépenses. Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, le groupe se réunit pour se sustenter ensemble. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent leur repas.

\- Dis-moi Aruka ? Demanda Rangiku.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas été surprise de nous voir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rencontres des shinigamis, je me trompe ? Commenta Rangiku.

\- En effet. Depuis toute petite, Nanika peut les voir. Moi je les distingue à peine mais Nanika me les décrit, dit Aruka.

\- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, s'immisça Kirua.

\- Je n'en ai jamais vu l'utilité. J'étais déjà suffisamment bizarre comme ça, sourit Aruka.

\- Spéciale peut-être mais pas bizarre, reprit Kirua.

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis de notre famille, répondit Aruka.

\- On s'en tamponne de leur avis, s'exprima Kirua. Et sinon, vous êtes shinigami depuis longtemps ? Je veux dire, c'est quelque chose d'innée ou il y a un examen à passer...un truc du genre ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Seuls les êtres spirituels qualifiés peuvent acquérir ce titre, répondit Toshiro.

\- Pour devenir shinigami, il faut une grande énergie spirituelle, expliqua Rangiku. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Pour devenir lieutenant ou capitaine il faut travailler très dur. Cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde, il faut des siècles pour devenir capitaine. Shiro-kun est une exception, il est encore à ce jour le plus jeune shinigami à avoir été promu capitaine. Je ne vous raconte pas les rumeurs quand ce gamin est arrivé au...

\- Rangiku... Coupa Toshiro piqué au vif.

\- Si je comprends bien vous faites partie des shinigamis les plus hauts gradés ? Demanda Aruka

\- Oui ! Tout à fait, dit Rangiku fièrement.

\- En somme, vous faites partie de l'élite des esprits, ajouta Kirua. Pourtant, vous avez une apparence plutôt jeune. Toshiro semble avoir mon âge.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, j'ai plus de 850 ans et le capitaine a 621 ans, informa Rangiku.

\- La vache ! Mais tu es une vieille peau en fait, attesta Kirua.

Rangiku donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'assassin qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Aie ! Cria Kirua.

\- Non mais qui traites-tu de vieille peau ? Demanda Rangiku vexée.

\- En même temps, tu l'as bien cherché Rangiku, dit Toshiro en souriant. Tu lui a tendu une sacrée perche, se moqua t-il.

\- Capitaine vous pourriez me soutenir quand même, se plaignit-elle.

\- Vous avez vraiment un problème avec votre âge vous les femmes, se lamenta Kirua.

Une fois le repas terminé, Rangiku proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le mini casino du dirigeable. Toshiro savait pertinemment que cela servirait de prétexte à sa lieutenant pour boire mais, il suivit le mouvement. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à une table de poker, Aruka soupira bruyamment comme pour annoncer une tragédie à venir. Comme l'avait prédit Toshiro sa lieutenant fit commander de l'alcool pour tout le monde. Le Jeu débuta tranquillement. Toshiro fut rapidement dépouillé.

\- Aha ! On lit trop facilement dans votre jeu capitaine, s'esclaffa Rangiku.

\- Vous trichez Rangiku-san. Vous connaissez très bien le capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est pour ça que vous arrivez à savoir quand il bluffe, le défendit Aruka.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas des autres petite sœur sinon tu vas perdre, annonça Kirua.

Le jeu continua et Aruka fut écrasé par les deux meneurs de la partie. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir abandonner la victoire et la situation finit par dégénérer.

\- Ok ! Ajoutons un peu de piment. Le perdant paye les verres de tout le monde, défia Rangiku.

\- Je t'attends la vieille, provoqua Kirua.

\- On va voir si tu fais le malin longtemps, répondit Rangiku.

\- On risque d'en avoir pour longtemps. Kirua est accro aux jeux, chuchota Aruka à Toshiro.

\- Matsumoto n'est pas mieux, soupira t-il.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher, annonça Aruka.

Aruka quitta la table laissant Toshiro surveiller le duel. Au bout de cinq heures d'acharnements Rangiku remporta la victoire au plus grand désespoir de Kirua.

\- Je me suis fais dépouiller par une vieille, dit Kirua d'une voie brisée.

\- Mouahaha ! Tu ne peux rien contre 800 ans d'expériences ! Fanfaronna Rangiku.

\- Si elle pouvait mettre autant d'énergie dans son travail plutôt que pour avoir de l'alcool gratuit, se dit Toshiro complètement dépité.

\- Je veux ma revanche ! Commença Kirua. On a qu'à...

L'apparition brutale d'une aura interrompit leur discussion. Kirua courut à travers le zeppelin et se dirigea sur les terrasses extérieures suivi par les deux shinigamis. L'assassin scruta le ciel à la recherche de l'ennemi et utilisa rapidement le gyo.

\- Un zeppelin nous suit, dit Kirua.

\- Ils sont nombreux, affirma Toshiro.

\- Comment nous ont-ils trouv... Commença Rangiku.

\- Attention ! Cria Toshiro en poussant Kirua.

Une boule de feu frôla le trio et percuta le zeppelin. Une deuxième suivit et endommagea l'une des hélices du dirigeable. Une alarme retentit aussitôt dans l'aéronef.

\- Et merde ! S'énerva Kirua en se relevant.

\- Ne restons pas là ! Ordonna Toshiro.

Le trio rentra dans le zeppelin où régnait le désordre le plus total. Kirua s'empressa de retourner à leur cabine où il retrouva son frère.

\- Aruka ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui, oui, Grand-frère. Que se passe t-il ? Demanda le frère cadet.

\- Habille-toi ! Nous allons devoir atterrir un peu plus tôt que prévu, annonça t-il.

Aruka s'exécuta pendant que Kirua récupérait leurs affaires. Une fois prêts, les deux frères sortirent de la cabine escortés par Rangiku et Toshiro. Le groupe prit la direction de la passerelle inférieure tandis que le dirigeable était parcouru de violentes secousses.

\- Comment comptes-tu sortir de là ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- Nous allons sauter, affirma Kirua.

\- Depuis cette altitude ? S'interrogea Rangiku.

\- Si je saute lorsque le zeppelin aura atteint les 1000 mètres, je devrais pouvoir ralentir suffisamment notre chute si je concentre mon nen au bon moment, expliqua Kirua.

\- Nous pouvons vous ramener au sol sans danger Rangiku et moi. Nous pouvons léviter, informa Toshiro qui trouvait le plan de Kirua risqué.

\- Ok ! Vous pouvez nous ramener au sol en combien de temps ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Nous sommes à environ 7000 mètres alors je dirais 20 secondes, répondit Toshiro. Mais, je doute qu'une fois à terre ces hommes vous laissent tranquille.

\- Ça, j'en fais mon affaire, dit Kirua. Ils ne peuvent pas descendre à pleine vitesse. Cela nous laisse une marge d'1 minute pour mettre Aruka à l'abri.

\- Très bien. Alors allons-y ! Ordonna Toshiro.

Le groupe ouvrit l'une des écoutilles et se prépara pour le grand saut. Kirua grimpa sur le dos de Toshiro et Aruka sur celui de Rangiku. Toshiro donna le top départ et les deux shinigamis sautèrent du dirigeable. Ils utilisèrent leur shunpo pour se déplacer jusqu'au sol. Aruka profita de la descente comme si il s'agissait d'une attraction.

\- Whouhou ! C'est encore plus drôle qu'avec grand-frère ! S'écria espièglement Aruka.

\- Au moins y en a un qui s'amuse, se dit Rangiku.

Comme l'avait annoncé Toshiro 20 secondes avaient suffi pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Les shinigamis déposèrent les humains au sol, ils avaient atterri en plein milieu d'un désert à des kilomètres de la première ville. Le zeppelin ennemi les avait semble-t-il déjà repéré et fonçait droit sur eux. Le dirigeable descendait à toute vitesse.

\- Matsumoto occupe-toi du Zeppelin. J'aimerais éviter d'avoir des centaines de konso à effectuer, ordonna Toshiro

\- A vos ordres ! Répondit-elle.

Rangiku quitta son gigai et utilisa son shunpo pour rejoindre le lieu où allait s'écraser le dirigeable.

\- Toshiro peux-tu amener Aruka en lieu sûr le temps que je m'occupe de ces gars ? Demanda Kirua se préparant à combattre.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser t'occ... Commença Toshiro.

\- Shinigami ! Le coupa t-il. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, désolé. Tu t'adresses à un Zoldyck. J'ai déjà annihilé une armée.

\- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, reprit Toshiro. Au moindre problème j'interviens.

\- A tout à l'heure grand frère ! Dit Aruka joyeusement.

Aruka eu à peine le temps de grimper sur le dos de Toshiro qu'une boule de feu s'écrasa à proximité. Le capitaine de la division 10 utilisa son shunpo et s'éloigna tandis que l'assassin se préparait à combattre.

\- Allez. Approchez, murmura Kirua.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Vieil ennemi

**Chapitre 4 : Vieil ennemi**

Le zeppelin, à quelques mètres du sol, survolait Kirua qui attendait. Un groupe de cinq hommes sauta du dirigeable et atterrit face à l'assassin. Ils étaient tous des utilisateurs de nen.

\- Livre-nous ton frère et on te laissera tranquille, annonça l'un d'eux.

\- Si vous me dites qui vous a engagé, j'épargnerais vos vies, dit Kirua d'un ton menaçant.

\- Tu es peut-être un Zoldyck. Mais les rumeurs disent que tu as été destitué à cause de tes faibles capacités, répondit un autre homme.

\- Tant pis pour vous, soupira Kirua.

Avec une rapidité extraordinaire, Kirua s'élança sur l'homme qui lui faisait face et lui trancha la gorge d'un seul mouvement. Les autres hommes réagirent aussitôt et engagèrent le combat. Un homme portant un gilet de fourrure décocha des coups de poings dans le vide en direction de l'assassin. Immédiatement, des boules de feu apparurent et furent expulsées sur Kirua qui esquiva aisément l'attaque. Deux hommes chauves trapus affrontèrent l'assassin en même temps et tentèrent de lui assener un violent coup de poing chargé de nen. Ayant vu le coup venir, Kirua se déroba et laissa les jumeaux frapper le sol. L'attaque forma un cratère qui souleva un énorme nuage de poussière. Avec vélocité l'assassin profita du désordre pour se mettre en état de zetsu et fondit sur l'un des jumeaux. Il saisit la tête de son adversaire entre ses deux mains et lui brisa brutalement la nuque. Dans un mouvement continu, il glissa sur le dos de l'autre et lui transperça le cœur à l'aide de sa main aiguisée. Le reste des combattants ne lui laissèrent pas de répit et il dû éviter une autre boule de feu qui lui frôla le haut de la tête.

Le zeppelin se posa à proximité des hommes qui livraient bataille et une quarantaine de mercenaires débarquèrent pour s'ajouter au combat. Une quinzaine d'homme se dissocia du groupe dans le but de poursuivre Toshiro et Aruka. Les 25 restants encerclèrent l'assassin pensant le maîtriser plus facilement. Six d'entre eux attaquèrent simultanément avec des armes blanches diverses. Kirua bloqua le bras d'un homme armé d'un couteau et récupéra l'arme qu'il jeta au visage d'un adversaire à proximité. Brusquement, il empala l'homme qu'il venait de désarmer contre la lame de sabre d'un ennemi arrivant dans son dos. Agilement, l'assassin enchaîna en tranchant la gorge de l'homme derrière lui et bondit en hauteur pour éviter les armes meurtrières propulsées vers lui. Il profita de la situation pour jeter les deux couteaux accrochés à ses cuisses et toucha deux autres mercenaires. Kirua retomba derrière un homme et lui brisa la nuque.

Les mercenaires avaient beau être nombreux, l'assassin était trop rapide pour la plupart d'entre eux. Du coin de l'œil, il essaya de connaître la situation de Aruka et Toshiro.

Le shinigami courrait en portant Aruka et savait qu'ils étaient suivis. Soudain, un homme déboula sur sa droite et le percuta violemment. Toshiro fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres mais réussit à amortir la chute de Aruka. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme soit aussi puissant. Il se releva et quitta son gigai. Ne pouvant pas tuer d'humain, Toshiro utilisa un sort pour immobiliser l'homme qui venait de les attaquer. Il pointa son index et son majeur sur son adversaire qui eu instantanément les bras verrouillés dans le dos. Aussitôt, le shinigami frappa l'homme à l'arrière de la tête pour l'assommer. Il profita que le reste du groupe soit encore loin pour camoufler Aruka.

\- Aruka surtout ne bouge pas. Je vais te mettre à l'abri derrière une barrière le temps de m'occuper de tous ces gens, déclara t-il.

\- D'accord, répondit Aruka.

\- Bakudo n° 26 Kyokko ! Formula Toshiro.

Aruka disparut sur le champ camouflé par le sort du shinigami. Toshiro pointa son zanpakuto en direction du frère cadet des Zoldyck et un dôme de glace se forma autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna le groupe de mercenaires les avaient rattrapés et les encerclaient. Certains d'entre eux semblaient utiliser le gyo car ils lui faisaient face.

\- Attention les gars. Il y a un utilisateur du nen de l'émission dans le coin, dit l'un.

\- Je vais essayer de le trouver. Pendant ce temps, occupez-vous de son clone et de la barrière.

Toshiro ne leur laissa pas le temps d'agir et pointa son index et son majeur dans leur direction. Aussitôt, tous les sbires se retrouvèrent les bras croisés dans le dos incapables de bouger. Toshiro s'avança tranquillement vers eux et commença à les endormir en utilisant un sort.

Au même moment, Rangiku avait réussi à rattraper le dirigeable en perdition. Elle positionna ses deux mains en direction de l'engin et se concentra.

\- Hado n°57 Daichi Tenyo ! Murmura-t-elle.

Son aura entoura l'intégralité du dirigeable qui continuait de tomber. Progressivement, Rangiku réussit à ralentir la chute du zeppelin et le guida doucement au sol. La shinigami soupira de soulagement lorsque l'engin se posa.

Pendant ce temps, Kirua livrait toujours bataille. L'homme au gilet avait profité de son inattention pour lancer une nouvelle attaque. L'homme enchaîna ses boules de feu plus rapidement forçant Kirua à esquiver en reculant. Un autre utilisateur de nen en profita pour lancer des lames de nen sur l'assassin. Cela le força à bondir en direction des autres hommes de mains qui bénéficièrent de l'aubaine pour donner l'assaut. Kirua dû parer le coup de poing chargé de nen d'un utilisateur du renforcement. Il se protégea avec son avant bras et fut repoussé sur quelques mètres. L'assaut devenait coordonné ce qui devenait problématique. De nouveau, des boules de feu arrivèrent sur le visage de l'assassin qui contint l'attaque avec son nen. Les mercenaires l'encerclèrent pour le bloquer mais Kirua se releva et laissa exploser sa rage. Dans un grognement, il laissa son aura sinistre envelopper le groupe. Certains furent paralysés par ce nen empli d'intentions meurtrières.

L'assassin amorça son hatsu pour devenir extrêmement rapide. Sans attendre, il fondit sur ses adversaires surpris par la charge. Dans une danse macabre, il glissa devant un homme lui attrapa la tête et lui brisa le cou tout en le plaquant au sol. Kirua agrippa le bras d'un ennemi qui le menaçait avec un couteau, lui cassa le poignet, et retourna la lame contre le cœur de son propriétaire.

Puis, il sauta dans les airs et emmagasina du nen dans sa main. En retombant, il projeta son bras en avant et déclencha une puissante attaque.

\- Narukami ! Cria Kirua.

L'aura de Kirua se transforma immédiatement en électricité et s'abattit au milieu du groupe d'assaillants. La foudre toucha un homme qui fut carbonisé en un instant, et s'étendit tel un filet électrique de 20 mètres de diamètre. Treize autres mercenaires furent heurtés par l'attaque et perdirent la vie quasiment instantanément.

Tandis qu'il endormait le dernier homme, Toshiro vit l'attaque impressionnante au loin.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que le premier homme qu'il avait immobilisé se libéra du sort de kido.

Il avait rapidement reprit conscience et avait vu tous ses camarades immobiles tomber les uns après les autres. Il utilisa tout de suite le gyo pour mieux comprendre la situation et repéra le shinigami ainsi que le dôme de glace. Subitement, il fonça sur la barrière et prit de l'élan pour bondir. Il retomba à pieds joints au ras de la barrière. Une énorme déflagration creusa le sol et ouvrit un passage pour accéder au dôme depuis le sous-sol. En effet, l'homme avait remarqué que les murs de la barrière n'étaient pas profondément enfouis dans le sol. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du dôme et malgré l'utilisation du gyo, il fut incapable de percevoir Aruka.

\- Sors de ta cachette mon garçon autrement cela va mal finir, annonça l'homme.

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à cogner dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de toucher sa cible. Aruka Arrivait à esquiver mais savait qu'un seul coup pourrait le mettre chaos.

Toshiro qui n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir vit sa barrière de glace se fissurer sous les coups puissants de l'humain. Les barrières de protections étaient toujours plus fragile de l'intérieur et il n'avait pas pensé qu'un adversaire essayerait de passer par en dessous. Sa propre négligence lui fit honte et c'est en colère contre lui-même qu'il partit affronter l'homme. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. L'un des coups du mercenaire atteint Aruka au bras qui roula au sol en gémissant.

\- Aruka ! S'écria Toshiro. 

Immédiatement, Toshiro annula le sort d'invisibilité et sa barrière dévoilant le frère cadet allongé au sol. Il utilisa son shunpo pour se glisser devant l'homme et plaça sa main devant les yeux de celui-ci. L'humain s'effondra lourdement au sol totalement inconscient. Toshiro accourut aux cotés de Aruka qui avait le bras cassé.

\- Aruka ça va ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner, dit Toshiro.

\- Je vais bien. Va d'abord aider mon frère, répondit Aruka.

Kirua fracassait les têtes de deux hommes contre le sol lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Toshiro. Un adversaire utilisant le nen de l'émission profita de sa distraction et le toucha au ventre avec ses lames de nen. L'assassin roula sur le coté et esquiva les boules de feu de l'homme au gilet. Il n'avait plus que trois adversaires mais ils étaient assez coriaces. Kirua fonça sur l'homme au gilet et engagea un combat au corps à corps. Il se baissa pour éviter le coup de pied de son adversaire et se releva lui faisant face. D'un coup de poing l'homme envoya un jet de flamme sur Kirua qui écarta la tête. L'assassin porta un coup sur le bras tendu de l'homme pour le déséquilibrer et l'acheva en lui plantant un doigt dans la tempe. Au même moment, l'un des derniers combattants envoya une multitude de lames de nen sur l'assassin. Celui-ci ne put pas tout esquiver et fut entaillé au niveau des bras. Cordonnant son attaque avec son collègue l'utilisateur du nen de la manipulation envoya une énorme quantité de sable sur l'assassin qui se retrouva submergé.

C'est à cet instant que Toshiro regagna la bataille et lança son dragon de glace sur les deux humains. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent emprisonnés dans la glace complètement immobilisés. L'assassin surgit du monticule de sable et s'élança sur le manipulateur. Il s'apprêta à transpercer son adversaire lorsqu'il fut arrêter par Toshiro qui lui bloqua le poignet. L'assassin se dégagea et assena un coup de pied au shinigami par réflexe.

\- Ça suffit ! Ils sont désarmés, dit Toshiro en évitant le coup.

\- Ne me gêne pas shinigami, hurla Kirua.

\- Si tu les tues, tu ne pourras pas les interroger, exposa Toshiro.

L'utilisateur du nen de la manipulation profita de l'altercation des deux hommes pour lever un serpent de sable contre eux. D'un mouvement de sabre Toshiro gela et stoppa l'attaque. Seulement, l'autre homme jeta ses lames de nen au même instant sur les deux hommes. Kirua et Toshiro esquivèrent mais le shinigami fut quand même touché au visage. Utilisant son shunpo Toshiro se déplaça devant l'utilisateur de la manipulation et l'endormit. En même temps, Kirua avait bondit sur l'autre ennemi et lui avait pourfendu le crâne sans sommation.

\- Une âme de plus à envoyer à la Soul Society, commenta Toshiro en soupirant.

\- C'est votre boulot. Alors viens pas me faire la morale, riposta Kirua.

L'assassin stoppa net la discussion et utilisa son hatsu pour se rendre au plus vite auprès de son frère blessé. Toshiro observa le champ de bataille et remarqua les âmes des défunts apparaître les une après les autres. Il décida d'aller soigner Aruka avant de s'occuper de toutes ces âmes.

\- Aruka comment vas-tu ? Demanda Kirua en examinant son frère.

\- Je vais bien grand-frère. Ce n'est rien, répondit Aruka en souriant.

\- Je vais te soigner, informa Toshiro.

Toshiro s'accroupit à côté de Aruka qui était assis par terre et tendit sa main au-dessus du bras du frère cadet. Une énergie verte entoura sa main et se diffusa dans le bras d'Aruka qui grimaçait à mesure que le sort reconstituait les os de son bras.

\- Tu es un combattant suffisamment expérimenté pour contrôler ta force. Tu aurais pu les assommer, sermonna Toshiro à l'attention de Kirua.

\- Pas envie, grogna Kirua.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Toshiro sentait que l'assassin était en colère contre lui et s'attendait à une réflexion de sa part.

\- Les tuer est bien plus rapide. Et, tu aurais fait la même chose, ma soeur n'aurait pas été blessée, reprocha Kirua en s'agenouillant aux cotés d'Aruka.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, répondit calmement Toshiro.

\- Ce n'était pas compliqué comme tâche que de mettre ma sœur à l'abri. Elle est incapable de se défendre contre des attaques de nen ! Continua Kirua.

\- Les garçons... Intervint Aruka.

\- Si tu me donnais tous les éléments, je pourrais t'aider plus facilement ! S'énerva Toshiro.

\- Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose ! S'emporta Kirua.

\- Euh, les garçons, insista Aruka.

\- Oui, ça changerait les choses ! Gueula Toshiro. Sérieusement ! Ils sont prêts à abattre un dirigeable rempli de civils ? Si tu me disais quel est le pouvoir de ta sœur, je...

Brusquement, cinq Hollows monstrueux se jetèrent sur le trio. Accaparés par leur disputes les deux hommes n'avaient pas fait attentions à l'apparition des monstres. Alors que le trio s'apprêtait à éviter l'attaque, un énorme nuage de cendre enveloppa les cinq Hollows les camouflants entièrement. Rangiku venait de rejoindre le groupe et était surprise par l'inattention de son capitaine, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'un mouvement de poignet, elle fit tourner la garde de son zanpakuto et le nuage de cendre explosa réduisant les cinq Hollows en poussière.

\- Merci Rangiku-san, dit Aruka soulagé.

\- Et bien ! Que feriez-vous sans moi ? Plaisanta Rangiku.

\- J'ai terminé les soins d'Aruka, annonça Toshiro. Matsumoto une fois que tu auras soigné Kirua rejoins-moi pour effectuer les konso, ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, capitaine ! Répondit-elle.

Le shinigami utilisa son shunpo et se rendit auprès des âmes errantes dans le désert. Il fallait agir rapidement sans quoi d'autres Hollows pourraient apparaître. Rangiku s'agenouilla et examina Kirua qui observait le shinigami au loin.

\- Pas besoins de me soigner. Je n'ai que des égratignures, informa Kirua. Vérifie plutôt qu'Aruka soit complètement guérie, commanda Kirua à Rangiku.

\- Je vais bien grand-frère. Je suis comme neuve, dit Aruka enjoué.

\- Le capitaine est doué pour les sorts de soins, dit Rangiku en vérifiant quand même le bras d'Aruka pour rassurer Kirua. Mais égratignures ou pas, je vais au moins soigner cette entaille au ventre. Tu saignes quand même beaucoup.

\- Fais comme tu veux, marmonna Kirua.

Rangiku apposa sa main au-dessus du ventre de l'assassin et commença à le soigner.

\- Tu sais à trop te méfier, tu ne diriges pas ton attention où il faut Kirua-san. Si tu veux protéger Aruka, il faut apprendre à répartir les tâches. N'ai-je pas raison Aruka-chan ? Demanda Rangiku.

\- Si ! Si ! Répondit Aruka.

\- Et on voit où ça nous mène, répondit Kirua sur un ton mécontent.

\- Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de se blesser éternellement, commenta Rangiku. Essaie de nous faire un peu plus confiance et accepte notre aide. On dirait une vraie mère poule.

\- Alors ça c'est pas faux, répondit Aruka.

Kirua le visage renfrogné resta silencieux. Rangiku ayant terminé les soins se leva et s'éclipsa dans le désert pour aider Toshiro. Kirua soupira et se leva à son tour.

\- Viens sœurette. On a du ménage à faire nous aussi, dit-il.

Les deux frères rassemblèrent les cadavres dans le zeppelin et les fouillèrent pour récolter des informations. Kirua en profita également pour récupérer ses couteaux. Une fois cela fait, ils réunirent les hommes inconscients dans un autre compartiment du zeppelin avec l'aide des deux shinigamis. Ils les ligotèrent les uns avec les autres et tentèrent d'en interroger certains. La plupart n'avait aucune informations importante et la torture n'y changeait rien. Lorsque Kirua arriva à l'utilisateur du nen de la manipulation son instinct lui dit que l'homme savait quelque chose. Il poussa alors la torture un peu plus loin et lui fractura un bras.

\- Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ? Interrogea Kirua. Parle ! Ou je te pète l'autre bras.

\- Les caméras ! Les caméras ! La police nous a donné accès au système de sécurité, articula l'homme sous la pression.

\- Qui est ton patron ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Je ne vais pas vous dire une chose pareil, répondit l'homme hésitant.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à m'énerver, dit Kirua en faisant pression sur le deuxième bras de l'homme.

\- Ok ! Ok ! C'est le clan Nostrad, répondit l'homme apeuré.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, se moqua l'assassin.

Kirua assomma l'homme qu'il venait d'interroger d'un grand coup dans la nuque.

\- Pourriez-vous utiliser vos super sorts de shinigami sur toute cette petite troupe ? Histoire qu'aucun d'eux ne se réveillent avant au moins 24 heures ? Demanda Kirua sur un ton satirique tout en envoyant un sms.

Toshiro s'exécuta en silence et endormit tous les hommes. Kirua fit décoller le zeppelin pour rejoindre la ville la plus proche. Au bout de 2 heures, ils arrivèrent à destination et posèrent le dirigeable pour débarquer. Kirua programma le pilote automatique pour renvoyer le zeppelin sur York Shin City. Il trouva un gros morceau de carton et annota quelque chose dessus. Il fixa la pancarte où l'on pouvait lire « Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois ! Si vous voulez que le travail soit bien fait, faites appel à la famille Zoldyck ! » sur l'un des mercenaires en train de dormir. Puis, il fit décoller l'engin avant de s'en extirper pour rejoindre Aruka et les shinigamis qui avaient réintégré leur gigai. Kirua et Aruka remirent leur capuche et commencèrent à avancer. Même si ils avaient changé de continent, la prime sur leur tête était effective sur l'ensemble de la planète.

\- Le clan Nostrad est une famille de la mafia ? Interrogea Toshiro.

\- Oui ! Il y a quelques années, ils ont bien failli disparaître et ils n'ont réussi à revenir que grâce à la vente de leur collection bizarre, raconta Kirua.

\- Quel genre de collection bizarre ? Demanda Rangiku.

\- La fille du chef collectionnait des restes humains comme des bras de momie ou les célèbres yeux du clan Kuruta. Bref, des vrai malades ces gens, expliqua Kirua.

\- Et c'est lui qui dit ça, pensa Toshiro.

\- Nous y voilà, annonça Kirua.

Le groupe se stoppa dans un parc et Kirua proposa au groupe de s'installer autour d'une table de pique-nique. A cette heure très matinale, il n'y avait pas un chat et aucun commerce n'était encore ouvert. Aruka s'assit sur le banc et Kirua se posa sur la table pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Toshiro et Rangiku restèrent debout observant les alentours.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder, réfléchit Kirua à voix haute.

\- Grand-frère aurais-tu un truc à grignoter ? Demanda Aruka. C'est que je commence à avoir faim.

\- Ouaip ! Tiens, fouilles dans mon sac. Il doit rester des dorayakis, répondit Kirua en lui tendant son sac. Par contre, rêvez pas j'ai rien pour vous, dit Kirua à l'attention des shinigamis.

\- On n'a rien demandé, rétorqua Toshiro irrité.

\- Finalement, cette attaque en pleine nuit nous auras servi, soupira l'assassin. On va pouvoir passer inaperçu.

Soudain, les deux shinigamis sentirent la présence d'une personne dans les parages. Il se préparèrent à intervenir dans le cas où la personne aurait de mauvaise intention. Toshiro n'avait plus l'intention de se faire avoir, il ne devait pas sous estimer les humains. Kirua sembla s'apaiser légèrement et sourit franchement en direction du nouvel arrivant.

\- Yo ! Ça faisait un bail, salua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si le crash d'un zeppelin, c'est ce que l'on peut appeler « passer inaperçu », commenta l'homme qui arrivait.

Un homme blond aux cheveux court et aux yeux bruns approcha. Il était vêtu d'une veste rouge avec un col mao et d'un pantalon beige ample. Il portait également une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche et son menton était orné d'un petite barbe bien taillée. Mais ce qui attira le regard des shinigamis, c'est l'étrange dispositif de chaînes entourant sa main droite.

\- Les infos en parlent déjà ? Demanda Kirua gêné.

\- Non, mais le site des hunters oui, répondit le blond en soupirant. Content de te revoir Kirua.

\- Moi aussi Kurapika, répondit Kirua en donnant l'accolade à son ami.

\- Salut Kurapika ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, dit joyeusement Aruka.

\- Aruka-san ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Kurapika.

\- Très bien ! Répondit Aruka. Je te présente le capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro et sa lieutenante Matsumoto Rangiku.

Les shinigamis s'inclinèrent pour saluer l'ami de l'assassin qui les salua également.

\- Vous ressemblez à des humains totalement normaux, observa Kurapika.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Intervint Aruka. Mais en fait, ils ont des corps gonflables pour que l'on puisse les voir. Et ils savent voler aussi. Et Rangiku-san a un pouvoir trop cool...S'enthousiasma Aruka.

\- Nous devrions bouger. Suggéra Kirua. Nous pourrons discuter plus tranquillement.

\- Oui ! Suivez-moi, dit Kurapika.

Kurapika guida le groupe jusqu'à un appartement en bordure du centre ville. Lorsque Kurapika les invita dans le salon, ils constatèrent un nombre impressionnant de documents et papiers divers répartis dans toute la pièce. Un ordinateur portable était même camouflé sous une pile de livres.

\- Oula ! Y a du laisser-aller mon vieux, remarqua Kirua en souriant.

\- C'est le prix à payer pour trouver des infos en un temps record Monsieur je-ne-veux-de-l'aide-de-personne, dit Kurapika en affrontant l'assassin.

\- Tu peux parler ! Je te rappelle que y a quelques années, tu agissais exactement de la même façon. Ça ne te rappelle rien les enchères de Yor... Riposta Kirua.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, le coupa Kurapika.

Toshiro toussa pour indiquer sa présence. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps plus que ça, même s'il savait que Rangiku s'amusait beaucoup et considérait cette mission comme des sortes de vacances. Il voulait régler le problème des deux frères au plus vite pour rentrer au gotei 13.

\- Bref... J'ai les informations que tu m'as demandées, informa Kurapika. Il y a effectivement, plusieurs commanditaires. Pour être plus exact, différents parrains ont reçu pour mission le kidnapping d'Aruka.

\- Mais qui leur a donné cet ordre ? Demanda Kirua.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Et la prime a été mise en ligne par l'un des 10 grands parrains.

\- Si ce n'est que ça. Il me suffit de les éliminer tous. Comme mon frère l'a fait il y a quelques années, dit l'assassin sûr de lui.

\- Kirua ce n'est pas si simple, soupira Kurapika.

\- Je sais. J'en ai bien conscience, souffla Kirua.

\- Qui sont les personnes aux-dessus des parrains ? Questionna Toshiro.

Il y eu un silence pesant pendant quelques secondes puis, Kurapika se décida à répondre.

\- En réalité, d'une certaine façon ce sont eux les plus haut placés, commença Kurapika.

\- Ils sont au même niveau que le roi de ce pays ou du président de l'association des hunters, continua Kirua. Bien que, l'association des hunters peut être située au-dessus d'une certaine manière. Et je les vois mal être responsable de cette situation.

\- Il n'y a personne de suffisamment influent qui pourrait avoir l'ascendant sur la mafia ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- Difficile à dire. Je n'ai trouvé qu'un e-mail faisant part de l'accord pour le kidnapping. Mais le reste des transactions et contrats ont dû se faire oralement, expliqua Kurapika.

\- Pouvez-vous nous montrer une copie de ce courrier ? Demanda Rangiku.

\- Oui, tenez, dit Kurapika en tendant une feuille à Rangiku qu'il venait de prendre sur la table.

Rangiku examina le papier et constata que le message datant d'un mois ne comportait aucun indice sur l'identité du commanditaire. Il était juste signé par Monsieur « A ».

\- Encore une fois cette personne a les moyens financiers et/ou politique pour faire sa demande aux plus grands parrains de la mafia, dit Kurapika

\- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est de savoir comment il peut être au courant pour Aruka, intervint Kirua.

A cet instant, Toshiro et Rangiku furent frappés par un sort de kido. Un membre du gotei 13 utilisait un sort de communication mental pour leur transmettre un message. Leur réaction ne passa pas inaperçue et le reste du groupe les vit changer d'expression.

\- Je m'adresse à tous les capitaines et lieutenants, ici le capitaine Muguruma. Nous venons d'apprendre que Aizen Sosuke s'est évadé.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Perte de sang froid

**Chapitre 5 : Perte de sang froid**

Le visage de Toshiro se décomposa à l'annonce du capitaine de la division 9. Rangiku aussi était sous le choc. Comment était-ce possible ? En 15 ans le shinigami n'avait pas bougé et rien ne laissait présager qu'il réussirait un tel exploit. Sa cellule était bien sécurisée, des gardes venaient régulièrement vérifier les sceaux et le capitaine commandant allait le voir une fois par mois.

\- Une enquête vient de débuter pour savoir comment le suspect a réussi à s'enfuir. Tous les capitaines vont être contactés individuellement et ont ordre de ne pas bouger de leur position pour l'instant. Message terminé, dit le capitaine de la division 9.

Toshiro regarda Rangiku avec inquiétude.

\- Y a-t-il une pièce où je peux m'isoler ? Demanda Toshiro à Kurapika.  
\- Euh, oui. Là, indiqua Kurapika en montrant sa chambre.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Kirua.  
\- Matsumoto suis-moi ! Ordonna Toshiro sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait vraiment.

Le capitaine de la division 10 s'isola dans la chambre avec sa lieutenant et prépara un portail de communication pour sa future entrevue avec le capitaine Shunsui. Il plaça quatre petites sphères dans l'air et d'un mouvement de main activa le portail.

\- Ça leur arrivent souvent ? Demanda Kurapika interloqué.  
\- Ils avaient peut-être une envie pressante, plaisanta Kirua.  
\- Grand-frère tu es dégoûtant parfois, répondit Aruka.  
\- Bah, quoi ? Dit Kirua.  
\- Aruka marque un point Kirua, soupira Kurapika dépité.  
\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun humour, déclara Kirua.

Le portail afficha une image tel un écran de télévision et le capitaine commandant apparut.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya. Lieutenant Matsumoto, salua Kyoraku.  
\- Capitaine commandant, saluèrent les deux shinigamis.  
\- Je ne m'explique pas encore comment c'est possible mais, Aizen a réussi à s'enfuir de sa cellule. Je vais envoyer plusieurs capitaines à sa recherche dans le Seireitei et dans le Hueco Mundo. Je vous tiendrais au courant dès que nous en saurons plus. Quand à vous votre mission ne change pas pour l'instant, expliqua Kyoraku.  
\- Mais...Commença Toshiro.

Kurapika continuait d'expliquer ses recherches à Kirua qui l'écoutait distraitement. L'assassin parvenait à entendre la voix de Toshiro mais pas celle de son interlocuteur.

\- C'est un ordre capitaine Hitsugaya ! Gronda le capitaine de la division 1. Vous restez en faction sur terre et si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel vous nous prévenez.  
\- A vos ordres, capitaine commandant, s'inclina Toshiro.  
\- Lieutenant Matsumoto, je compte sur vous pour que mes ordres soit bien appliqués. En cas de besoin je vous enverrais un autre capitaine en appui.  
\- A vos ordres ! S'inclina Rangiku à son tour.  
Le capitaine Shunsui disparut et le portail se ferma. Toshiro était offensé au plus haut point, le capitaine commandant ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- Il croit que je vais réagir comme la dernière fois ? Pensa Toshiro. Il me pense si rancunier ?  
\- Capitaine...Murmura Rangiku.

Toshiro sortit de la chambre le visage encore plus froid que d'habitude. Son reiatsu pesant était perceptible même à travers son gigai ce qui confirma à l'ensemble du groupe que quelque chose venait de se produire. Suivi par Rangiku, il rejoignit Kirua.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda Kirua.  
\- Nous venons d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, répondit Rangiku.  
\- A l'instant ? Questionna Aruka. Vous avez une sorte de portable ?  
\- Ah ? Non, nos collègues nous ont contactés à l'aide d'un sort. La transmission se fait directement dans nos têtes, expliqua Rangiku. Et nous avons utilisé un portail de communication pour discuter avec notre supérieur.  
\- Pouvons nous avancer au lieu de perdre notre temps ? Demanda Toshiro irrité.

Il y eu un silence et Kurapika décida de continuer ses explications. Le seul moyen qui restait à leur disposition pour connaître l'identité du commanditaire était d'interroger un parrain. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'avaient conclu Kirua et Kurapika. Vu les capacités du groupe, c'était une option faisable mais pas non plus sans risque. Les parrains savaient bien s'entourer quand il le fallait. Kurapika savait de source sûre que le parrain qui avait reçu l'e-mail, dont il avait une copie, résidait sur ce continent. Le tout maintenant était de le trouver et d'établir un plan pour le capturer.  
Kurapika avait déjà réuni des informations sur les gardes du corps et proposa d'aller interroger l'un d'eux. Les employés de la mafia devaient escorter un membre de la famille dans un hôtel au nord de la ville. Kirua était partant et ne voulait surtout pas rester inactif. Il fut décidé d'un accord commun que 2 groupes seraient formés pour cette mission. Les shinigamis accompagneraient l'assassin pour sécuriser les lieux. Les visages des shinigamis n'étant pas connus l'infiltration serait plus aisée avec eux qu'avec Kurapika qui résidait sur le territoire depuis un moment. Le hunter de la black liste devait se débrouiller pour neutraliser le système de sécurité de l'hôtel puis les rejoindre pour interroger le garde du corps. Aruka ne pouvant pas se battre il devait rester cacher dans l'appartement.

Vers 21h, le groupe passa à l'action et se rendit sur les lieux. L'hôtel était immense et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait d'accéder à l'accueil après un passage sous des colonnes au style hindoue. Kurapika donna des oreillettes à chaque membre de l'équipe et rappela le plan.

\- Bon pendant que vous endormirez les gardes, je me rendrais dans la salle de surveillance pour effacer toute preuve de notre passage. Comme nous l'avons vu tout à l'heure, chacun son étage pour agir le plus vite possible. Et lorsque vous aurez trouvé et sécurisé notre cible, je vous rejoindrais pour l'interroger avec vous, rappela Kurapika.  
\- D'accord, confirmèrent Rangiku et Toshiro.  
\- Je passe par l'arrière du bâtiment. A tout de suite les nazes, dit Kirua en partant.  
\- Rappelez-moi de le frapper, dit Kurapika aux shinigamis.

Le groupe fixa l'assassin d'un regard hargneux mais se reconcentra aussitôt. Les shinigamis ne pouvaient pas quitter leur gigai, l'apparition soudaine de leur aura alerterait les quelques gardes qui utilisaient le nen. Ils entrèrent donc par l'entrée principale de l'hôtel et se firent passer pour des clients lambda. Toshiro réserva une chambre et emprunta l'ascenseur avec Rangiku pour accéder au 3ème étage. Une fois sur place, ils se séparèrent et empruntèrent la cage d'escalier. Toshiro utilisa son shunpo et se rendit au 6ème étage. Rangiku s'arrêta au 4ème pour constater que Kurapika ne s'était pas trompé sur l'organisation des mafieux. En effet, la mafia avait pris le contrôle de 3 étages accolés. Le but était d'avoir un étage prit en sandwich entre deux autres pour filtrer au mieux les entrées et sorties des personnes circulant dans l'immeuble. Toshiro et Rangiku lancèrent leur assaut et commencèrent à endormir les gardes se trouvant à leur étage. Utilisant leur shunpo et leur sort de kido, ils essayaient d'agir le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Au même moment, Kirua avait terminé d'escalader le mur de l'hôtel et avait atteint le 5ème étage. Il força une fenêtre et se faufila sur le palier. Employant ses capacités physiques hors normes, l'assassin parcourut le couloir en un éclair et asséna un violent coup avec la tranche de sa main sur la nuque des huit gardes. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kurapika déguisé en agent de sécurité avait infiltré l'hôtel. Grâce à une carte magnétique récupérée au marché noir, il entra dans la salle de surveillance vidéo. Promptement, il veilla à neutraliser les 3 gardes assis devant la console. Il s'élança sur le premier, lui attrapa la tête et lui percuta contre la table. Les deux autres se levèrent précipitamment de leur siège pour affronter le blond. Kurapika agrippa l'homme à sa gauche et le renversa au sol. Dans le même élan, il roula au sol et se releva pour donner un violent coup de poing dans la tempe du troisième garde qui s'écroula inconscient. Avant que l'homme qu'il venait de projeter à terre ne se relève, il lui enserra le cou et l'étrangla. L'agent de sécurité s'évanouit et Kurapika relâcha sa prise. Il prit le temps de les menotter puis débuta son travail. Il commença par arrêter l'enregistrement des caméras et effaça les enregistrements de la journée. Enfin, il afficha les caméras des 3 étages sous le contrôle de la mafia et des voies d'accès pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Il remarqua que Kirua s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre de la fille escortée et que les shinigamis avaient également fait leur boulot. Rangiku et Toshiro étaient en train de rejoindre le 5ème lorsque Kurapika aperçut un garde dans l'ascenseur principal.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya. Lieutenant Matsumoto. Un garde arrive par l'ascenseur principal mais, je ne sait pas à quel étage il se rend, dit Kurapika à travers leurs oreillettes.  
\- On s'en charge, répondit Toshiro. Matsumoto, tu sais quoi faire.  
\- Pas de problème capitaine, répondit-elle.

* * *

Rangiku se posta devant la porte de l'ascenseur et se prépara à intervenir. Les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent dévoilant le garde. Rangiku s'élança sur lui pour l'endormir et tendit sa main en direction de son visage. Cependant, l'homme se défendit et repoussa son bras par réflexe. Aussitôt, il contre-attaqua en projetant une énorme quantité d'eau sur la shinigami qui esquiva.

\- Enfin un adversaire amusant ? Se demanda Rangiku.

De nouveau l'homme attaqua, il projeta des jets d'eau sur Rangiku et sembla viser sa tête. La shinigami le narguait en évitant de manière nonchalante les attaques en faisant des roulades et des sauts arrières en rebondissant sur les mains. S'énervant, le garde se précipita sur Rangiku et tenta une succession de coup de poing et de coup de pied. Elle évita les premiers sans difficulté mais dû parer un coup de poing un peu plus rapide avec son avant bras.

\- Je te tiens connasse, déclara l'homme d'un ton victorieux.

A la seconde où leur corps entrèrent en contact, une vague d'eau entoura complètement Rangiku.

* * *

A la même période, Kirua s'engouffra dans la suite. Quatre gardes le braquèrent avec leurs armes à feu et lui tirèrent dessus. L'assassin se déroba avec agilité et entreprit de les endormir. Rebondissant sur le mur, il passa derrière les deux premiers et les frappa à la nuque. L'un d'eux tenta une offensive au corps à corps mais reçut un uppercut foudroyant de Kirua. L'action de son collègue permit néanmoins au quatrième garde de viser et de tirer sur l'assassin. Celui-ci bougea instinctivement et la balle lui incisa seulement l'épaule. Kirua se retourna et plongea sur le dernier garde pour l'assommer. De justesse, l'assassin évita un jet incandescent qui percuta le 4ème garde. L'homme s'effondra au sol en se tordant de douleur. Un nouvel adversaire faisait face à Kirua qui analysa la situation rapidement. L'homme lui barrait la route vers une autre pièce où il percevait la présence de deux personnes. Cela signifiait que le garde qu'il cherchait était probablement dans cette salle avec la personne à escorter. Il devait se débarrasser rapidement de l'homme lui faisant face ou l'autre allait en profiter pour donner l'alerte.  
Et soudain, la chance lui sourit. Le capitaine de la division 10 guidé par Kurapika avait rejoint l'assassin. Cependant, le garde s'en était aperçu aussi et projeta le liquide en fusion sur Toshiro. Le shinigami évita l'attaque et observa le mur derrière lui qui commençait à brûler.

\- Je te le laisse Shinigami, annonça Kirua le sourire aux lèvres.

Toshiro soupira d'agacement et utilisa son shunpo pour attaquer l'homme. Kirua en profita pour contourner le garde et entra dans l'autre pièce. L'homme para la main de Toshiro et riposta aussitôt en envoyant son liquide incandescent d'un geste de la main. Le shinigami échappa de peu à l'attaque, il allait devoir se battre un peu plus sérieusement.

* * *

Kirua pénétra dans la pièce qui s'avéra être l'une des chambres de la suite. Allongée de manière provocante sur le lit devant lui, une femme dénudée le dévisagea. Le garde était passé en Zetsu pour l'avoir par surprise.

\- Kirua à gauche ! Cria Kurapika dans l'oreillette de l'assassin.  
\- Je sais , pensa t-il en esquivant le coup de poing du garde qui venait de surgir.

L'homme frappa le sol et fit un trou dans le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être bruyant, soupira Kirua.

Le garde essaya de frapper de nouveau Kirua qui anticipa et le contourna pour le heurter avec sa paume de main chargée d'électricité. L'homme fut paralysé en un instant et s'affaissa au sol.

\- Je suis avec la cible. Tu peux nous rejoindre, indiqua Kirua à l'adresse de Kurapika.

* * *

L'homme observait la femme qu'il avait enfermé dans une sphère d'eau. Elle s'écroula mais son nen explosa en même temps. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentit une lame lui entailler le bras. Il relâcha tout de suite la sphère d'eau et eu le réflexe d'utiliser le gyo. Il vit Rangiku dans son habit de shinigami pointant son zanpakuto ensanglanté dans sa direction. Elle prononça quelque chose et la lame de son sabre disparut. Aussi vite qu'il put, il renferma la shinigami dans une sphère d'eau. Malgré son réflexe, l'homme n'avait pas été suffisamment rapide. Rangiku avait activé son shikai et s'était protégée dans un nuage de cendre. Celui-ci se dispersa violemment faisant exploser la sphère d'eau qui la retenait prisonnière. Utilisant son nuage de cendre pour faire diversion, Rangiku utilisa son shunpo pour se glisser devant le garde et l'endormit en un instant.

\- Oh, non ! Il a détruit mon brushing, se plaignit Rangiku.

* * *

Toshiro évita une nouvelle attaque du garde et décida d'en finir rapidement. Il sortit de son gigai et libéra son shikai. Son adversaire fut surpris de voir son corps s'affaisser mais à l'apparition soudaine de son nen, il utilisa tout de suite le gyo.

\- Utiliser du fer en fusion dans un espace aussi restreint ce n'est pas très malin, provoqua Toshiro.

Le garde profita de sa réplique pour lui envoyer un jet de métal en fusion que Toshiro gela en un mouvement de son zanpakuto. Il lui gela également les mains et d'un bond se plaça face à lui. Il passa sa main devant les yeux du garde et l'endormit.  
Ensuite, Toshiro se dirigea dans la chambre où il venait d'entendre un bruit sourd. Il y découvrit Kirua au dessus du garde qu'ils cherchaient. En tournant les yeux, Toshiro aperçu une femme quasiment nue allongée sur le lit. Matsumoto les rejoignit à ce moment-là pour observer la même scène. La mafieuse ne se démontant pas, elle s'adressa à l'assassin.

\- Mon mignon si tu es venu pour moi, je suis toute à toi, dit-elle aguicheuse. Et, je peux te donner beaucoup d'argent.

Kirua délaissa le garde et s'approcha sournoisement de la femme le sourire aux lèvres. A la surprise des shinigamis, il se pencha sur elle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre de son visage et la fixait droit dans les yeux. Et brusquement, il lui asséna un violent coup de tête.

\- Désolé mais je suis déjà intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre, se moqua t-il. Pourriez-vous revenir dans vos corps c'est gênant de sentir votre présence dans mon dos.

Rangiku qui ricanait s'exécuta et réintégra son gigai suivi par Toshiro. Kirua attrapa le garde sonné et lui tapota le visage pour le réveiller.

\- Aller ! Debout mon gars, dit-il.

Kurapika arriva à cet instant, le souffle court. Le bruit de leur combat avait sûrement alerté les gens de l'hôtel et il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne préviennent les autorités. Kirua donna une claque un peu plus forte au garde qui émergea. Comme à son habitude, l'assassin tordit le bras de l'homme dans son dos et le menaça de lui briser les os s'il ne répondait pas à ses questions. Cependant, l'homme avait un fort caractère et ne dit rien. Kirua n'hésita pas un seul instant et lui brisa le bras.

\- Aller. Tu ne vas quand même pas me forcer à te péter tous les membres, dit Kirua menaçant.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre, gémit le garde.

L'assassin lui brisa le deuxième bras sous l'œil légèrement attristé de Rangiku.

\- C'est pas compliqué. tu n'as qu'une adresse à me donner, continua Kirua.  
\- Je ne dirais rien, réussit à prononcer l'homme.  
\- Tu sais la jolie femme qui nous accompagne à le pouvoir de te guérir. Et ça serait dommage que je lui demande de te soigner pour ensuite de recasser les membres. Tu ne crois pas ? Chuchota Kirua à l'oreille de l'homme.  
\- Con... Commença t-il.

Kirua lui fracassa le genou l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. L'homme hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la douleur était encore plus intense.

\- Bon, je fais la deuxième jambe et on recommence ? Demanda Kirua. Oh ! Mais, attends ! J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Et si nous allions tous ensemble chez toi ?

Cette fois si l'homme sembla réagir et Kirua savait qu'il avait gagné.

\- On pourrait discuter avec ta femme. Comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ? Elis... Commença Kirua.  
\- D...D'accord ! Je vais parler mais ne lui faites rien ! Cria l'homme.  
\- Enfin, tu deviens raisonnable, soupira Kirua.

Kurapika s'approcha et utilisa la chaîne de son annulaire qu'il plaça devant l'homme.

\- Si tu nous mens, je le saurais grâce à cette chaîne, déclara l'homme.  
\- Comment puis-je être certain que vous ne tuerez pas ma femme une fois que j'aurai parlé ? Questionna le garde hésitant.  
\- Ma chaîne oscille lorsque la personne que j'interroge me ment, expliqua Kurapika en se tournant vers Kirua. Kirua nous ne ferons rien à son épouse ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, nous ne lui ferons rien, répondit l'assassin.

La chaîne ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Pour continuer sa démonstration Kurapika posa une dernière question à Kirua.

\- Kirua viens tu de blesser cet homme ? Demanda t-il.  
\- Non, je n'ai rien fais, répondit Kirua presque amusé.

Cette fois ci la chaîne se balança prouvant au garde que Kurapika disait vrai.

\- Chpelivia réside dans la villa St Genovese à Hoicoro, dit l'homme résigné.  
\- Merci, dit Kurapika en sortant de la pièce.  
\- Si tu restes tranquille, je mettrais fin à tes souffrances, déclara Kirua froidement.  
\- Mais... Commença Rangiku choquée.

Kirua acheva le garde en lui transperçant le crane et se releva en s'essuyant la main sur les draps du lit qui était à coté.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser en vie, se justifia Kirua auprès de Rangiku. Il aurait prévenu ses patrons de notre venue.  
\- Je vais amener la fille un peu plus loin, annonça Kurapika. Comme ça ils penseront que nous avons tenté de l'enlever.  
\- Allez. Dépêchons-nous de sortir, ordonna Kirua.

Kurapika prit la femme sur ses épaules et suivit le groupe qui sortait de la suite. Brusquement, une sonnerie retentit dans tout l'hôtel.

\- Je crois que nous sommes découverts, déclara Toshiro calmement.  
\- Merde ! Jura Kurapika. Séparons-nous. On se retrouve chez moi, commanda Kurapika.

Tout le monde approuva et se dirigea vers les différentes cages d'escaliers. Kurapika dissimula la fille dans un placard puis redescendit calmement par l'ascenseur où il croisa des policiers qui lui demandèrent son badge. Il montra une fausse carte et les agents de l'ordre le laissèrent passer. Rangiku et Toshiro décidèrent de sortir en différé et empruntèrent des chemins différents. Kirua avait pris la décision de passer par les échelles de secours mais il le regretta assez vite. Un duo de policier le repéra et s'engagea à sa poursuite.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Hurlèrent les deux agents courant dans sa direction.  
\- Oups, se dit l'assassin prenant la fuite.

Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle et rattrapa la route principale pour repartir en direction de l'appartement de Kurapika.

\- Il est là ! Crièrent les policiers le rattrapant.  
\- Mais ils sont tenaces, se dit Kirua.

Il repartit en courant et s'engagea dans une nouvelle rue. Là, il rabattit sa capuche et se dépêcha d'avancer. Les policiers étaient toujours derrière lui et il n'avait pas envie de tuer plus d'innocents pour aujourd'hui. Soudain, une voix familière l'interpella.

\- Kirua-san ! Par ici ! L'appela Rangiku depuis une intersection.

L'assassin rejoignit la shinigami qui avait entendu qu'on le pourchassait. Seulement, les deux policiers avaient été rapides et allaient les voir d'un instant à l'autre. Sans réfléchir, Kirua plaqua la shinigami contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les deux policiers arrivèrent à l'intersection et tombèrent sur ce qui semblait être un couple en train de se bécoter. Il balayèrent les rues du regard et interrompirent le couple.

\- He, vous ! Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme s'enfuir ? Demanda l'un des policiers.

Matsumoto se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de l'assassin et répondit en souriant.

\- Il me semble avoir vu une silhouette passer par là, indiqua t-elle. Mais, je n'affirmerai rien. Nous étions bien trop occupés. N'est ce pas chéri ? Dit-elle en embrassant Kirua à son tour.

Les deux policiers partirent en courant dans la direction qu'elle venait de leur indiquer. Rangiku et Kirua se séparèrent aussitôt.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Kirua un peu gêné.  
\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Rangiku amusée.

Un bruissement attira leur attention et il virent Toshiro qui se tenait à quelques pas.

\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Allons-y, dit froidement le shinigami en ouvrant la marche.  
\- Et bien ! Quelle joie de te suivre, dit Kirua mollement.

Le trio fit le trajet de retour en silence avec Toshiro comme guide. Rangiku était persuadée que Toshiro les avaient aperçus et il semblait contrarié. L'attitude de Toshiro amusait beaucoup Kirua car finalement, le shinigami était tout aussi susceptible qu'un humain.  
Le trio arriva enfin à l'appartement où Kurapika les attendait déjà. Aruka les accueillit joyeusement et constata que son frère était encore écorché. Puis, Aruka leur demanda de résumer les événements de la soirée autour d'une tasse de thé. Kirua fit le récit de la mission avec plaisir.

\- Et du coup, le gars que vous avez tué, il s'est transformé en Hollow ? Demanda Aruka.  
\- Non, pas cette fois, répondit Toshiro.  
\- Oh, comment savez-vous cela capitaine ? Interrogea Rangiku gaiement.  
\- Contrairement à toi, je fais mon travail, répondit Toshiro durement. J'ai fais demi-tour et je suis allé faire le konso avant de vous rejoindre dans la rue, expliqua t-il.  
\- C'est pas très gentil de lui parler comme ça. Rangiku-san a fait du bon boulot ce soir, intervint Kirua d'un ton de reproche.  
\- Matsumoto est ma subordonnée. Et, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, s'énerva Toshiro.  
\- Et bien, j'aimerai pas être sous tes ordres shinigami, se moqua Kirua.  
\- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, dit Toshiro crispé.  
\- Le Shinigami se fait réprimander par son supérieur et il devient infecte avec les autres. Tu es pitoyable, shini-gami, provoqua Kirua.

Ce fut la parole de trop pour Toshiro. Le capitaine de la division 10 explosa et prit Kirua par le col.  
Aruka voulut s'interposer et Toshiro le repoussa violemment. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher la bagarre entre les deux hommes.


	7. chapitre 6 : Le pouvoir d'Aruka

**Chapitre 6 : Le pouvoir d'Aruka**

Kirua se dégagea d'un mouvement de main circulaire en poussant le bras de Toshiro vers le bas. Avec rapidité, il donna un violent coup de coude dans le nez du shinigami et enchaîna en lui donnant un crochet du droit en pleine face. Toshiro releva la tête le nez en sang et riposta tout de suite en se jetant sur Kirua. Il tenta de balayait son pied gauche mais, l'assassin leva sa jambe et évita la balayette du shinigami. Dans un même élan, Kirua se baissa pour éviter le coup de pied retourné de son adversaire. La feinte de Toshiro avait fonctionné. Lorsque Kirua se releva, il lui asséna une violente droite. Réagissant au quart de tour, l'assassin empoigna le bras qui venait de le frapper et le ramena vers lui. Profitant de la chute du shinigami, il le cogna avec son genou dans l'estomac et se prépara à lui donner un second coup dans le dos. Toshiro se plia sous l'effet du coup et exploita cette situation pour vrillé son corps. Ainsi, il se déroba du second coup de pied latéral de Kirua. Il se releva en un éclair et para le coup de poing droit de l'assassin en renvoyant son bras sur le coté. Kirua enchaîna avec son poing gauche mais le shinigami lui agrippa et le refoula avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. L'assassin fut projeté contre le vaisselier qui se brisa.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Hurla Kurapika en relevant Aruka.  
\- Ça va Aruka ? Demanda Rangiku inquiète.  
\- Oui, ça va, répondit Aruka un peu choqué.

Rangiku redressa la table basse que Toshiro avait fait tombé en agrippant Kirua par le col. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction du capitaine de la division 10. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en venir aux mains, surtout pour un conflit aussi bénin.  
L'assassin se releva la lèvre inférieure en sang et repartit aussitôt à l'assaut. Dans son élan, il décocha un double coup de pied retourné. Toshiro se baissa au premier coup et roula sous la jambe de l'assassin pour se soustraire au deuxième coup. Il se releva immédiatement pour faire face à Kirua qui venait de se retourner. Les hommes s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre mais furent stopper net par le sort de kido de Rangiku. Les bras des deux combattants se plaquèrent dans leurs dos les immobilisant en un instant. Toshiro se retourna vers Rangiku complètement hors de lui.

\- Comment oses-tu me lancer un sort sal... Commença Toshiro en criant. 

Il fut arrêté net par une gifle magistrale de Rangiku.

\- Ça suffit ! Gueula Rangiku en colère. Vous me faites honte capitaine. C'est indigne de vous. Et... ça ne te ressembles pas Toshiro.

Rangiku lui tourna le dos et libéra les deux hommes avant de sortir de l'appartement pour se calmer. Toshiro en resta sans voix les yeux totalement écarquillés et sa colère fit bientôt place au remord. Kurapika approcha de l'assassin rapidement et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing qui le renversa au sol.

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Cria Kurapika.  
\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé, Essaya de se justifier l'assassin.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu l'a provoqué, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Continua Kurapika.

Toshiro s'en voulait, il avait complètement pété les plombs. Il devait s'excuser. Le shinigami s'inclina à 90 degré ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.  
\- Veuillez-m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Aruka excuse moi. C'est un comportement scandaleux pour un capitaine. Je... Commença t-il.  
\- Enfin, un peu de franch... Débuta Kirua.

Aruka se glissa sur son frère et l'agrippa par le col. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et Nanika apparut.

\- Kirua...Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. Prend exemple sur Toshiro-san et excuse-toi. Comment peux tu saccager la maison de Kurapika? Murmura sinistrement Nanika.

Kirua resta silencieux quelques secondes, prenant conscience des dégâts dans l'appartement.

\- Pardon. Kurapika, je suis sincèrement désolé, dit Kirua pas fière de lui.  
\- J'espère bien que tu es sincères, imbécile, sermonna Kurapika.  
\- Je vais payer pour les objets cassés, annonça Toshiro en se relevant.  
\- Vous allez rembourser et nettoyer votre bazar tous les deux, déclara Kurapika. Non mais je vous jure. Viens Aruka. Laissons ces deux irresponsables réparer leur bêtises.  
\- J'arrive ! Dit Aruka qui était redevenu lui même.

Kurapika quitta la pièce un bref instant suivit de près par Aruka. Il revint avec deux ballets, une pelle et une poubelle. Il lança les ballets aux deux hommes qui les rattrapèrent.

\- Aller ! Au boulot ! Dit Kurapika avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Toshiro et Kirua se regardèrent et se mirent au travail. Kirua balaya la vaisselle cassée pendant que Toshiro ramassait les morceaux de bois du vaisselier.

\- Je suis désolé Kirua, marmonna Toshiro.

Kirua releva la tête et fixa Toshiro silencieusement.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû te frapper. J'ai agis de manière complètement puéril, continua Toshiro.  
\- Je n'ai pas été très sympa non plus, avoua Kirua.  
\- Et bah voilà, s'exclama gaîment Aruka qui venait d'entrer. Vous faites enfin la paix.  
\- Je n'irai pas jusque là, dit Kirua. Je ne peux pas le pardonner de t'avoir laissé être blessé.  
\- Cela ne se reproduira plus. J'avoue n'avoir pas prit au sérieux les pouvoirs des humains. Mais, je ne ferais plus cette erreur, affirma Toshiro.  
\- Tu ne dois pas te reprocher ça capitaine Hitsugaya, intervint Aruka sur un ton sérieux. Je sais que je suis une contrainte. Je ne sais pas me défendre toute seule.  
\- Ne dis pas ça Aruka. Tu n'es pas... Commença Kirua.  
\- Mais, je vais m'améliorer, le coupa-t-il. Kurapika a promis de m'entraîner. Je vais faire des efforts pour que vous n'ayez plus à me traîner comme un boulet.  
\- Et l'entraînement sera dur, dit Kurapika en entrant dans la pièce.

Kurapika s'adossa au mur et sourit franchement. Pour un homme de 27 ans, Aruka semblait toujours être un jeune adolescent. Son enfance particulière y était pour quelque chose. Kirua porta la poubelle et sortie de l'appartement pour la vider. Il jetait le contenu dans la benne collée au mur quand son attention se tourna vers la shinigami. Rangiku était assise sur les marches du palier voisin et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Kirua failli faire demi-tour mais se ravisa.

\- Rangiku-san ? Appela Kirua.  
\- Kirua-san ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda t-elle sortant de sa rêverie.  
\- Je répares mes bêtises et ton imbécile de capitaine aussi, dit-il en souriant. Je suis désolé de l'avoir provoqué, c'est de ma faute si il s'en est prit à toi, lâcha t-il gêné.  
\- Tu n'y es pas pour grand chose tu sais. Habituellement il est calme et réfléchit mais, la nouvelle de tout à l'heure l'a chamboulé, expliqua Rangiku complaisante.  
\- Qu'est ce qui peut ébranler des shinigamis ? Questionna Kirua.  
\- Nous sommes peut être des esprits mais nous avons des sentiments, sourit Rangiku.  
\- Oui, j'ai bien vu, plaisanta Kirua.  
\- Un shinigami malveillant qui a causé du tord à beaucoup de monde s'est évadé de prison. Et notre supérieur nous a interdit de nous mêler à l'enquête. En tout cas, pour l'instant, raconta Rangiku.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kirua intrigué.  
\- Certainement parce que lors de sa dernière confrontation avec lui, le capitaine Hitsugaya a perdu son sang froid et a failli mourir. Aizen a en quelque sorte forcé le capitaine à blesser son amie d'enfance et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à elle. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais, il ne se pardonne toujours pas ce double échec, renseigna Rangiku. Sur ce point, vous vous ressemblez Toshiro et toi. Vous ne vous confiez pas et vous prenez à cœur le bien être de vos proches.  
\- Sûrement, approuva Kirua un peu embarrassé. Tu semble beaucoup tenir à lui.  
\- Oui. Répondit-elle franchement. Mais ce n'est pas aussi réciproque que je le voudrais. J'ai loupé ma chance, il y a un moment, dit-elle amèrement.  
\- A mon avis, tu te trompes, déclara Kirua.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda Rangiku en relevant la tête vers l'assassin.  
\- Tout à l'heure, il était mort de jalousie, dit Kirua sûre de lui.  
\- Tu crois ?

\- Ça crève les yeux. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il est aussi attentionné avec tout le monde, affirma Kirua en souriant.  
\- Et bien, on travail ensemble depuis plusieurs siècles. Alors forcément il... Commença Rangiku.  
\- Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me découper en morceau, certifia Kirua. Tu dis que je ne me confie pas. Mais si tu ne lui exprime pas clairement tes sentiments, il ne risque pas de deviner.  
\- Je... Une fois le côté psychopathe passé, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et attentionné en réalité, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'assassin eu un sursaut gêné et se racla la gorge. Être complimenté le mettait toujours dans l'embarras et il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout. Mais, je vais finir de nettoyer, dit-il en partant.  
\- Merci Kirua-san, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- De rien, murmura t-il.

Kirua rentra dans l'appartement et reprit son nettoyage comme si de rien était. Il termina rapidement avec Toshiro pendant que Kurapika et Aruka préparaient les chambres pour dormir.

\- A ton tour pour la poubelle, déclara Kirua en tendant l'objet à Toshiro. Profite en pour t'excuser auprès de ta subordonnée, je pense qu'elle est furax contre toi.

Toshiro prit la poubelle sans un mot et sortit de la pièce sous le regard amusé de l'assassin. Quand Toshiro arriva dehors, Rangiku était toujours assise sur le palier voisin. Mais lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle se leva précipitamment prête à partir.

\- Matsumoto, attend, interpella Toshiro.

Rangiku s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Kirua avait vu juste, son attitude montrait bien qu'elle était en colère. En même temps, vu la gifle, il s'en doutait. C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait s'énerver. Il avait merdé et devait se rattraper.

\- Je... Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, avoua t-il.  
\- C'est bien de l'admettre, répondit-elle sèchement.  
\- Je sais que ça ne justifie pas mon comportement mais, l'évasion d'Aizen... Le manque de confiance du capitaine Shunsui. Cela me mets hors de moi, se justifia t-il.  
\- Vu votre réaction, le capitaine commandant a peut être raison, ajouta Rangiku toujours énervée.

Toshiro heurté par la véracité des propos de Rangiku il resta silencieux. Il devait se corriger, son titre de capitaine et sa réputation étaient en jeu.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Je n'aurai pas dû perdre mon sang froid, avoua t-il. Seulement...

A cet instant, le portable de Toshiro sonna. Il venait de recevoir un message du capitaine Shunsui et était convoqué pour une nouvelle entrevue.

\- Le capitaine Shunsui veut nous parler, déclara t-il.

Il vida la poubelle et rentra dans l'appartement suivit de près par Rangiku. Cette fois, ils ne prirent pas la peine de s'isoler et montèrent le dispositif de communication dans le salon. Les deux frères Zoldyck se mirent à regarder l'appareil sous toute les coutures alors que Kurapika observait de loin. L'écran s'alluma sous les yeux intrigués des deux frères et le capitaine apparut.

\- Capitaine commandant, saluèrent Rangiku et Toshiro en s'inclinant.  
\- Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Vous rencontrez des difficultés sur terre ? Demanda Shunsui.

Toshiro s'aperçut alors de l'état dans lequel il se présentait. Il avait la figure tuméfiée et un filet de sang coulait de son nez. Toshiro essuya rapidement le sang de son nez mais, cela ne changerait pas grand chose à la situation indélicate.

\- Rien d'important capitaine Kyoraku. Nous avons combattu des humains il y a quelques minutes dans le but d'obtenir des informations, se justifia Toshiro.  
\- Wouha ! C'est fort ce truc ! C'est mieux qu'un portable, intervint Kirua nonchalamment en montrant sa tête tout aussi amochée.

Le capitaine Kyoraku regarda les deux hommes et eu un rictus. Puis, il aperçut Aruka qui observait un peu plus loin avec intérêt.

\- Vous devez êtres Kirua-san et Aruka-san, dit-il souriant.

L'assassin comprit son nom mais regarda l'homme de manière interrogative. Apparemment, il ne parlait pas la même langue et pourtant, il comprenait Toshiro et Rangiku.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Demanda Kirua.  
\- Oui, ce sont eux, répondit Rangiku en faisant signe à Kirua de se taire.  
\- Bien. Bien. J'espère que votre mission avance pour le mieux, dit-il toujours souriant.  
\- Oui, capitaine commandant. Je vous enverrai mon rapport d'ici quelques minutes, dit Toshiro.  
\- Bien ! Accorda Shunsui. Nous avons des informations sur les détails de l'évasion d'Aizen. Cela fait un peu plus de 1 mois qu'il manipulait deux des gardes chargés de le surveiller. Il les a forcé à défaire les sceaux progressivement. Nous avons également constaté qu'ils ont demandé à plusieurs reprises d'aller sur terre. J'aimerai donc que vous fassiez des recherches sur une potentielle ville qui aurait, comme Karakura, une concentration d'humain avec une forte énergie spirituelle.  
\- Dois-je arrêter la mission actuelle ? Demanda Toshiro.  
\- Non, continuez votre mission. Je vais vous envoyer un capitaine en appuie d'ici peu pour vous aider, informa Shunsui. Je veux à tout prix éviter un deuxième Karakura.  
\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il veut refaire la même chose ? Interrogea Toshiro. Il ne peut pas avoir les moyens techniques pour recommencer.  
\- Tant que nous n'auront pas plus d'informations, nous devrons agir en prévision, dit Shunsui.  
\- Oui, je comprends, répondit Toshiro. Et les équipes dans le Hueco Mundo ?  
\- Cela n'a rien donné pour l'instant mais, je vous tiendrez au courant. Fin de la transmission, indiqua Shunsui.

Toshiro et Rangiku s'inclinèrent puis l'écran s'éteignit.

\- Alors ? Demanda Kirua. Vous allez enfin nous lâcher ?  
\- Non ! Pas encore, informa Rangiku.

Toshiro réfléchissait silencieusement, quelque chose le tracassait. Aizen ne pouvait pas avoir reconstitué une armée d'Arrancar depuis sa cellule. Manipuler deux gardes pour se libérer de sa cellule est une chose mais leur faire monter une armée sans que l'on s'en aperçoive...  
Soudain, Kirua le sortit de sa réflexion.

\- Toshiro, tu pourrais répondre, appela Kirua.  
\- Pardon ? Interrogea t-il.  
\- Et en plus, il n'écoute rien ! Demain, nous partons pour la villa ! Est-ce que vous nous suivez ? Demanda Kirua.  
\- Oui ! Notre mission n'est pas terminée ! Nous devons vérifier certaines chose sur terre ! Et, si vous le permettez, je vais vous demander votre aide Kurapika-san.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être utile, déclara Kurapika.  
\- Je suis certain que vous avez un moyen de connaître l'emplacement des personnes utilisant le nen. J'ai besoin de savoir où ces personnes sont réunies en plus grand nombre sur le continent, expliqua Toshiro.  
\- Vous demandez des informations compliquées... Commença Kurapika.  
\- Pourquoi voulez vous ces informations ? Interrogea Kirua. Ce n'est pas anodin comme demande.

Toshiro les observa un instant et décida d'être franc. Après tout, ils étaient en droit de savoir.

\- Ce matin un dangereux criminel s'est évadé. Si son objectif est toujours le même, il va tenté de créer ce que nous appelons le Oken, exposa Toshiro. Et pour créer cet objet, il a besoin de sacrifier un nombre important d'âme avec un fort reiatsu.  
\- Quand vous dites un nombre important... Débuta Kurapika.  
\- Nous parlons de 100 000 personnes, le coupa froidement Toshiro.  
\- Nous sommes déjà intervenu au Jappon il y a quelques années, intervint Rangiku.  
\- Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ne frappera pas au même endroit ? Demanda Kirua.  
\- Cela serait trop évident. Et même si il aime les challenges, il n'a plus d'armée derrière lui, dit Toshiro. Il doit aller où on ne l'attend pas.  
\- C'est un shinigami si fort que ça ? Demanda Aruka.  
\- Lors de sa dernière attaque, nous avons bien failli tous mourir, répondit Toshiro en se crispant.  
\- Il est très puissant, continua Rangiku.  
\- Si cela fait plusieurs années qu'il est enfermé, il doit être affaibli, dit Kirua.  
\- Détrompes-toi ! Il n'a pas changé... Cependant, le gotei 13 et moi, oui, affirma Toshiro.  
\- Tu sembles déterminé capitaine Hitsugaya, remarqua Kurapika.  
\- Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur avec Aizen. Lui aussi est déterminé, déclara Toshiro. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez nous aider à recueillir les informations dont nous avons besoin.  
\- Je ferais ça demain pendant le trajet, dit Kurapika.  
\- Je vous en remercie, agréa Toshiro.

\- Ce n'est qu'un échange de bons procédés, vous nous aidez aussi, répondit Kurapika. Bon ! Je n'ai que 2 chambres alors...  
\- Je dors avec Rangiku-san ! Le coupa Aruka avec un grand sourire et en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère. Le capitaine Hitsugaya va dormir sur le canapé, il a l'habitude.  
\- Ok, ça me va, dit mollement Kirua en partant.

L'ensemble du groupe se sépara dans leur chambre respective pour profiter d'une nuit de sommeil méritée. Toshiro rédigea son rapport et l'envoya avant de dormir.  
Le lendemain matin, ils préparèrent leurs affaires en vue du nouveau voyage qui les attendaient. Le groupe quitta l'appartement et se rendit à la gare ferroviaire la plus proche. Ils achetèrent leurs billets et montèrent dans le premier train qui démarra quelques instants plus tard. Le trajet allait duré deux jours ce qui leur permettraient de préparer un plan d'attaque. La ville de Hoicoro était dans une région assez inaccessible du pays de Kakin. Il fallait traverser un gigantesque canyon désertique remplit de créatures relativement dangereuses. De plus, le train devait s'arrêter dans plusieurs stations avant la grande traversée.

Comme à son habitude, Aruka débordait d'énergie et d'enthousiasme à l'idée de découvrir un nouveau lieu. Il voulait absolument explorer le train et goûter les spécialités servies à bord. Et au grand désespoir de Toshiro, c'est lui qui fut choisit pour l'accompagner sous prétexte que c'était ça punition pour la veille. Toshiro accepta malgré lui car, il voulait finir de régler son différent avec Rangiku qui semblait toujours en colère après lui. En effet, elle ne lui adressait pas la parole si ce n'est les formules de politesses.  
Aruka entraîna le shinigami dans tous les recoins du train s'extasiant devant tout et n'importe quoi. Après une heure de vadrouille, Toshiro commençait à atteindre ses limites et à perdre patience.

\- Ahhh ! Ça ouvre l'appétit les voyages, déclara joyeusement Aruka en achetant encore des friandises et une boisson rose fluo.  
\- Si tu as terminé, nous pouvons retourner à notre compartiment ? Suggéra Toshiro irrité.  
\- Oh, attends ! Regarde ce truc ! S'exclama Aruka en courant vers une petite boutique.

Aruka se précipita devant un objet qui selon Toshiro était totalement ridicule. C'était une écharpe rose en forme de Bubble Horse. Aruka acheta l'objet et se le mit tout de suite autour du cou. Le train s'arrêta de nouveau à une station pendant que Toshiro essayait de rejoindre la cabine.  
A quelques pas du compartiment, Aruka qui ouvrait la marche se retourna avec un regard totalement espiègle. Il tenta de mettre l'écharpe autour du coup de Toshiro.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il en se débattant.  
\- Oh, aller ! Je suis sure que ça vous irez très bien capitaine Hitsugaya, déclara Aruka goguenard.

Dans une cabriole incontrôlée Aruka parvint à mettre l'objet autour du cou du shinigami mais lui renversa sa boisson sur la figure dans le même temps. Toshiro qui jusque là avait gardé son calme perdit patience et agrippa Aruka par le col.

\- Je crois que tu prends un peu trop de liberté, dit-il menaçant.  
\- Vous ne vous seriez pas débattu ça ne serait pas arrivé, répondit Aruka se retenant de rire.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ? Cria Toshiro.

Brusquement, Toshiro sentit une présence menaçante dans son dos. Dans un réflexe, il se retourna et arrêta un coup de poing qui lui était destiné avec la paume de sa main. Un homme aux cheveux noir un peu plus grand que lui se dressait devant eux.

\- Vous m'excuserez monsieur mais, ce n'est pas bien de s'en prendre à plus faible que soit, déclara l'homme qui venait d'attaquer.  
\- Attaquer les gens par derrière n'est pas très aimable non plus, dit froidement Toshiro. Maintenant, je vous conseil de ne rien tenter de plus.

A ce moment, Kirua sortie de la cabine pour vérifier l'origine de ce tapage.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Demanda t-il.

L'assassin se stoppa net en voyant l'homme le poing enfoncé dans la main de Toshiro. Il le dévisagea avant de se rendre compte qu'il le connaissait.

\- Gon ? Demanda-t-il comme pour s'en assurer.  
\- Salut Kirua ! Dit-il calmement. Ce gars était en train d'agr...  
\- La vache ! C'est quoi cette gueule ? On dirait un clochard, se moqua Kirua en pouffant.

En effet, Gon portait une longue barbe et avait de long cheveux plus ou moins attachés en chignon. Il portait des vêtements très usés et n'avait semble t-il pas prit de douche depuis plusieurs jours. Gon abaissa son poing et fit un grand sourire en direction de son meilleur ami.

\- T'as pas vu ta tronche mon pauvre. C'est quoi ce coquard ? Déclara t-il amusé.  
\- Gon ! Ça fait un bail, cria Aruka en sautant au cou du dit clochard.  
\- Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Aruka, salua t-il.

Soudain, une aura sinistre apparut derrière Gon et Aruka. Une femme avec de très long cheveux noir se tenait derrière eux. Elle portait une longue robe noire assortie avec des gants long montant jusqu'aux coudes. Mais elle aussi avait un aspect miteux.

\- Pourrais-tu ôter tes sales pattes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.  
\- Ça alors ! Pamu ! Toi aussi tu es là ? Toujours vivante ? Provoqua Kirua.  
\- Cette nuit, je t'égorgerai silencieusement dans ton sommeil, répondit-elle sinistrement.  
\- Content de te revoir aussi, déclara l'assassin en souriant. Mais dites moi, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Ce n'est tout de même pas...  
\- C'est moi qui les ai appelé, intervint Kurapika en sortant de la cabine suivit de Rangiku.  
\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, reprocha Kirua

Aruka desserra son étreinte et fut remplacé par son frère qui donna l'accolade à Gon. Toshiro qui était devenu totalement invisible commença à s'éloigner pour aller se nettoyer mais fut vite arrêté par le frère aîné des Zoldyck.

\- Où vas tu Toshiro ? Demanda Kirua. Laisses nous faire les présentations.  
\- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, dit-il en soupirant. Je vais me changer et me nettoyer le visage, déclara t-il en retirant l'écharpe de Aruka.  
\- Rangiku donnes-moi une mèche de tes cheveux, demanda subitement Aruka.  
\- Pardon ? Demanda Rangiku.

Immédiatement, l'atmosphère devint très lourde et tout le monde cessa de parler. Kirua se tourna vers Aruka le regard emplit de stress. Il avait oublié, comment avait-il pu oublier ?

\- Rangiku-san ne poses surtout pas de question et répond aux demandes de Aruka, dit-il stupéfié.  
\- Rangiku donnes-moi une mèche de tes cheveux, demanda de nouveau Aruka.  
\- Qu... Commença Rangiku.  
\- Rangiku-san fais ce qu'elle te dis ! Ordonna Kirua en lui tendant l'un de ses couteaux.

Rangiku hésita un instant et décida de faire confiance à l'assassin. Elle prit le couteau, coupa une mèche de ses cheveux et la tendit à Aruka. Toshiro observait la scène avec inquiétude.

\- Merci ! Dit joyeusement Aruka. Rangiku-san donnes-moi une autre mèche de tes cheveux, demanda Aruka.

De nouveau Rangiku hésita. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Cette fois si Toshiro se rapprocha, le visage anxieux de l'assassin ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Fais ce qu'elle te demande, ordonna Toshiro les sourcils froncés.

Rangiku s'exécuta et coupa une nouvelle mèche qu'elle donna à Aruka. Tout le monde retenait son souffle comme si quelque chose de terrible était en train de se produire. Et à nouveau Aruka fit une demande à la shinigami.

\- Rangiku-san donnes-moi une grosse poignée de tes cheveux, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, bien sure, dit Rangiku en se coupant de nouveau les cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle donna ses cheveux à Aruka, celle-ci disparut et laissa place à Nanika. Kirua s'approcha alors et formula son vœu.

\- Nanika, fais repousser les cheveux de Rangiku-san, ordonna t-il.  
\- Ok, répondit froidement Nanika.

Nanika s'approcha de Rangiku et tendit ses mains vers sa tête. Les shinigamis écarquillèrent les yeux, les cheveux de Rangiku repoussèrent en un instant. Nanika s'endormit dans les bras de Kirua qui s'était préparé à la rattraper. Tout le monde souffla de soulagement sous les yeux intrigués des deux shinigamis. Kirua emmena sa sœur se reposer dans leur compartiment suivit par l'ensemble du groupe. La cabine était suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir une dizaine de personne. Il y avait une paire de 3 lits superposés sur la gauche et un petit coin salon sur la droite comprenant un petit canapé et une table basse. Kirua déposa délicatement Aruka sur l'un des lits. Il était évident maintenant que c'est cette capacité là qui attirait les gens. Toshiro faillit se mettre en colère mais se calma tout de suite. Finalement, il comprenait les raisons de Kirua de ne pas dévoiler les pouvoirs de sa sœur.

\- Kirua... Commença Toshiro.  
\- C'est bon, soupira Kirua. Je vais vous expliquer.

L'assassin soupira de nouveau et se retourna vers les shinigamis qui étaient prêt à l'écouter.

\- Comme vous pouvez le deviner, vous venez d'assister au pouvoir d'Aruka, indiqua Kirua. Elle a le pouvoir d'exaucer n'importe quel vœux.


	8. Chapitre 7 : La forêt toxique

**Chapitre 7 : La forêt toxique**

La déclaration de Kirua laissa Toshiro sans voix. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'un humain pouvait développer un tel pouvoir.

\- N'importe quel vœu ? Répéta Rangiku.  
\- Oui mais, il y a des conditions à respecter. Une sorte d'équilibre à respecter, répondit Kirua.  
\- Il faut répondre à trois de ses demandes pour faire un vœu, théorisa Toshiro.  
\- Oui ! Et si vous n'y répondez pas, vous mourrez instantanément. Les demandes sont de valeurs équivalentes au vœu précédemment formuler, expliqua Kirua. Il y a quelques années, j'étais incapable de prédire ses futures demandes. Aujourd'hui, après avoir entraîné Aruka, nous sommes arrivés à une fréquence d'une quinzaine de jours. Mais avec la fatigue la fréquence peut grandement diminuer. Vous n'auriez pas dû être témoins de son pouvoir... Il y a quelques jours, j'ai fais un vœu conventionnel et avec les derniers événements j'ai oublié de faire le décompte.  
\- Encore une fois, tu ne nous dis pas tout, déclara Toshiro.  
\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en dire plus. J'en ai déjà trop dit, répondit Kirua.  
\- Les règles familiale c'est ça ? Interrogea Toshiro.  
\- En quelque sorte... Soupira Kirua.  
\- Bien... Je n'insisterai pas d'avantage, dit Toshiro.  
\- Je t'en remercie, apprécia l'assassin.  
\- Je suis tout de même curieuse. Les demandes de Aruka ont l'air totalement aléatoire. Elle ne fait pas forcément ses demandes à la personne qui souhaite faire un vœu et... Commença Rangiku.  
\- Pouvons nous changer de sujet ? Suggéra Kurapika.  
\- Excellente idée ! Approuva Kirua. Déjà, nous n'avons toujours pas fait les présentations. Voici Gon et Pamu, eux aussi sont hunter, dit-il aux shinigamis.

Gon et Pamu s'inclinèrent pour saluer les shinigamis qui répondirent à la politesse.

\- Enchantée, je suis le lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, dit-elle.  
\- Capitaine Hitsugaya. Navré pour tout à l'heure, dit-il à l'attention de Gon.  
\- Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui me suis précipité sans savoir, répondit Gon.  
\- Ce sont des shinigamis, indiqua Kurapika.  
\- Des shinigamis c'est sympa ça, répondit Gon tout sourire.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un shinigami, dit Kurapika. Je me trompe ?  
\- Non ! Absolument pas, répondit Gon avec le même sourire niais.

Après des explications qui laissèrent Gon et Pamu pantois, Kirua exposa la situation dans tous ces détails à ses amis. Gon expliqua également que Pamu et lui étaient dans la région depuis des mois pour effectuer des recherches sur la faunes locale. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient en aussi piteux état. Et lorsque Kurapika les avaient contacté, ils s'étaient mis immédiatement en route.  
Maintenant que la situation était clarifiée, ils allaient pouvoir mettre au point un plan pour l'infiltration de la villa du parrain. Kirua espérait vraiment qu'une fois le commanditaire identifié, il allait pouvoir mettre un terme à cette histoire.

Cependant, il fallait encore un peu de temps à Kurapika pour réunir des informations sur le dispositif de sécurité de la villa. Il se mit à appeler ses contacts pour obtenir certains renseignements tout en travaillant sur son ordinateur portable. Toshiro en profita pour aller se changer. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cabine Aruka avait repris connaissance. Kirua lui proposa de commençait les recherches sur les utilisateurs de nen car Pamu disposait elle aussi d'un ordinateur portable. Ils utilisèrent la carte de hunter de Gon pour faire les recherches et comme l'imaginait Kirua, les données allaient être difficile à collecter. Dans l'après-midi, après des heures de recherches, Kurapika réussit à obtenir l'ensemble de données qu'il voulait.  
Le groupe se réunit alors pour l'élaboration du plan. Kurapika leur afficha le plan de la villa et leur indiqua l'emplacement des gardes du corps.

\- D'après mes sources les gardes se relais toutes les 3 heures et les effectifs sont plus important de nuit, expliqua Kurapika.  
\- Donc, il vaut mieux attaquer de jour, affirma Kirua.  
\- Oui. Nous devrions peut être intervenir en fin d'après-midi. Il a une réunion dans 3 jours vers 17h avec un receleur d'arme, proposa Kurapika.  
\- Si vous souhaitez les surprendre, il vaut mieux attaquer à l'heure du déjeuner. Le personnel sera en effervescence et il sera plus difficile pour les gardes de se rendre compte d'un mouvement suspect, suggéra Toshiro. L'ennemi est plus vulnérable dans ses agissements quotidien.  
\- Finalement, tu as des idées intéressantes, commenta Kirua.  
\- La mise au point de stratégie fait partie de mes compétences, répondit le shinigami.  
\- Accordé pour l'attaque au déjeuner, dit Kurapika. Maintenant, il nous faut des équipes et se répartir les tâches. La propriété est vaste et plus nous serons long, plus nous laisserons la chance à Chpelivia de se mettre à l'abri ou de s'enfuir.  
\- Même si nous sommes nombreux, nous ne pourrons pas passer inaperçu très longtemps. Le nombre de gardes est trop important, remarque Toshiro.  
\- Nous devons neutraliser les gardes à l'extérieur rapidement et infiltrer le rez-de-chaussé et l'étage en même temps, dit Kirua.  
\- Je peux faire diversion sur cette partie de la propriété, notifia Gon. Ça attirerait une partie des gardes et laisserait le champs libre à une équipe pour infiltrer la villa par ce coté.

Il y eu un léger silence et Kirua frappa Gon sur le haut du crâne.

\- Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda Gon en se frottant la tête.  
\- Comme ça, dit Kirua déconcerté. Je viens de me rendre compte que parfois tu es intelligent.  
\- Tu te chargeras des gardes de ce coté-ci alors, continua Kurapika en pouffant légèrement. Pamu tu seras avec Aruka à l'extérieur pour surveiller les opérations.  
\- Oui, sans problème, répondit-elle.  
\- Je pense que je serais plus utile à l'extérieur. Si je peux me servir de Hyorinmaru, je pourrais gérer toute cette zone, proposa Toshiro.  
\- Ok ! Je m'occupe de l'étage, dit Kirua.  
\- J'accompagne Kirua-san, annonça Rangiku.  
\- Bien. Je me charge du rez-de-chaussé, déclara Kurapika.

Ils continuèrent de mettre au point leur stratégie pendant quelques minutes et d'un commun accord décidèrent d'arrêter pour dîner tranquillement. Rangiku et Kurapika s'occupèrent du dîner et allèrent acheter de quoi manger. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance décontracté où Gon racontait les anecdotes de ses aventures avec Kirua. Les shinigamis découvrirent ainsi le coté très amicale et... bizarre de l'assassin.

\- Ah ah ah ! Et tu te souviens du jour où Irumi a voulu enlever Aruka pour la 3ème fois ? Dit Gon en riant bruyamment.  
\- Mais oui ! Cet imbécile a même essayait de m'implanter ses aiguilles dans le crâne pendant mon sommeil, répondit gaiement Kirua. Et sa tête quand j'ai demandé à Aruka de lui fermer ses Shoko ! Ah ah ah ! Et ma mère qui était folle de rage !  
\- Grand-frère, c'était vraiment pas drôle, susurra Aruka.  
\- Qu'est ce que les shoko ? Demanda Rangiku.  
\- Les shoko ce sont... Commença Kirua.

Toshiro décida à cet instant d'aller rédiger son rapport. Il fouilla machinalement sa poche de pantalon mais fut surpris de ne rien trouver. Où avait-il bien pu mettre son portable ? Il se leva pour avoir plus facilement accès à l'ensemble de ses poches mais ne trouva pas l'objet.

\- Matsumoto aurais-tu vu mon portable ? Demanda t-il machinalement.  
\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous faites de vos affaires, répondit-elle sèchement.

L'ambiance joviale de la pièce retomba immédiatement et laissa place à l'embarras. Pamu se leva et commença à débarrasser la table suivit de près par Gon. Aruka les accompagna alors à l'extérieur du compartiment tout en leur expliquant la bagarre de la veille. Toshiro un peu choqué par la réaction de Rangiku resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis, il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était toujours pas excusé convenablement. Un peu gêné de s'exposer en public, il décida tout de même de remédier à son erreur.

\- Je... Veux-tu m'excuser pour hier ? Demanda t-il.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Dit-elle rudement. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.  
\- Qu... Je m'excuse que veux-tu de plus ? Interrogea t-il décontenancé.  
\- Vous avez était odieux capitaine, reprocha t-elle sévèrement.

Toshiro prit alors conscience à quel point il l'avait blessé. Il avait laissé ses sentiments le submerger la veille le poussant à être vulgaire envers elle et il le regrettait. Mettant toute sa fierté de coté, il s'agenouilla au sol et se prosterna à ses pieds.

\- Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai pu prononcer hier. Je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions et c'est impardonnable, dit-il avec humilité. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'en prendre à toi s'en raison... Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Kirua resta abasourdi, il n'imaginait pas du tout le shinigami capable d'une telle soumission. Aruka et Kurapika souriez devant le spectacle tandis que Rangiku en restait sans voix. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour. Sa colère se dissipa immédiatement devant la scène de cet homme confus. Toutefois, il était hors de question de lui laisser le dernier mot. Elle réfléchit rapidement à une solution et une seule idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Et bien... Commença t-elle.

Rangiku demanda à Toshiro de boire avec elle et le capitaine de la division 10 dû débourser un petit paquet d'argent pour acheter plusieurs bouteilles de saké. Cela permettait à Rangiku de se faire plaisir et d'avoir enfin la possibilité de voir Toshiro ivre. Bien évidement, elle invita l'ensemble des membres de la cabine à se joindre à eux. Kirua y vit une opportunité pour prendre sa revanche sur la partie de poker dans le casino du zeppelin. Ne disposant que d'un sac de dé, il proposa un jeu de bluff semblable au poker où les perdants devaient boire. Pamu et Aruka furent les seuls à ne pas participer au jeu. Le groupe de joueur s'installa autour de la table basse et les petits verres d'alcool défilèrent rapidement. Aruka et Pamu allèrent se coucher laissant le groupe profiter de la soirée. Gon fut le premier à être hors jeu car, non seulement il perdait sans cesse mais en plus il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Au bout d'un moment, il partit précipitamment pour aller soulager son estomac. La partie entre les quatre derniers joueurs était acharné et contre toute attente, Rangiku ne menait pas le jeu. Dans un geste victorieux Kurapika dévoila une fois de plus son jeu gagnant.

\- Nan mais y a un truc, dit Kirua suspicieux et un peu éméché.  
\- Statistique et logique, répondit implacablement Kurapika.  
\- Par pitié, achevez moi, souffla Toshiro en s'écroulant sur la table.  
\- Non, non, non. C'est pas fini capitaine, dit Rangiku légèrement saoul. Vous devez encore finir cette bouteille avec moi.  
\- Bon, moi j'arrête, annonça Kurapika. Je vous laisse là, je vais me coucher.  
\- Déjà ? Mais, il n'est même pas encore 1h, bouda Kirua.

Le blond se leva et tapota amicalement l'épaule de l'assassin.

\- Si tu veux être en forme pour les prochains jours, tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, dit calmement Kurapika avant de partir.

Gon revint des toilettes quelques instant plus tard en se tenant l'estomac. Il tituba jusqu'à la table et s'affala par terre rejoignant les derniers joueurs.

\- Faut que j'vous dise. Pendant que j'étais en train de dégobiller, j'ai pensé à un truc génial, déclara Gon ankylosé. La villa est située à proximité d'une forêt toxique réputée pour ses bêtes féroces... et, je sais qu'il y a une sous espèce de Segame qui vit dans cette forêt.  
\- Des quoi ? Demanda Kirua perplexe.  
\- Tu sais les tortues géantes avec des sortes de fraises sur la carapace, reprit-il en mimant la créature. Et bien...  
\- Ah ah ! Pouffa Rangiku en buvant un autre verre. Ça existe vraiment ces bestioles ?  
\- Matsumoto laisse le finir, grogna Toshiro en relevant la tête.  
\- Donc, je disais. Il y a une sous espèce plus grande qui sécrète un venin très puissant qui paralyse les muscles... On pourrait faire un petit détour pour en récupérer et je pourrais nous fabriquer des fioles de gaz.

Kirua arrêta de boire son verre totalement ahuri par la déclaration de son ami. Il regarda son verre puis Gon, et regarda de nouveau son verre.

\- Mec, si l'alcool te rend aussi intelligent va falloir penser à boire plus souvent, dit Kirua narquois.  
\- Kirua... T'es pas sympa, soupira Gon.  
\- Oh ! S'exclama Rangiku comme si elle venait d'avoir l'illumination du siècle. Vous voyez cap...  
\- N'y penses même pas Matsumoto. Dit Toshiro méfiant. Je te vois venir... L'alcool ne rend pas intelligent, désolé.

Le quatuor ne continua pas la partie de dé longtemps car Gon s'endormit sur la table. De plus, l'alcool avait fini par avoir raison de Rangiku qui enlaça Toshiro tout en lui faisant des reproches.

\- Faut admettre quand même Toshiro-kun que ta réaction était démesurée... Dit-elle vacillante. Tu trouves pas Kirua-san ?  
\- Carrément, confirma t-il somnolent.  
\- D'accord, les propos du capitaine commandant m'ont vexé, avoua Toshiro qui avait légèrement dessaoulé. Et oui, lorsque je vous ai surpris en train de vous embrasser ça a été la goutte d'eau. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu que c'était pour échapper à la police... Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai vu rouge et...

Toshiro arrêta son monologue, Rangiku venait de s'endormir sur ses genoux et ronflait légèrement. L'assassin qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du discours le regardait fixement.

\- On appel cela de la jalousie, commenta Kirua le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Tsk ! Fit Toshiro en claquant la langue. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Dit-il en détournant les yeux.  
\- Fais pas l'imbécile, grommela Kirua. Vous avez tous les deux des sentiments l'un envers l'autre et vous êtes trop idiots pour vous l'avouer.  
\- Tu parles sans savoir, répondit Toshiro piqué au vif. Je lui ai déjà fais part de mes sentiments, il y a longtemps... Et, ce n'est pas réciproque.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ? Demanda Kirua. J'y crois pas, je suis en train de faire l'entremetteur, railla t-il en se levant. Appelez Kirua Zoldyck au 3615 couple en perdition, ah ah ah.

Toshiro posa son menton dans sa main et détourna de nouveau le visage pour éviter le regard moqueur de Kirua. L'assassin riait à sa propre bêtise et tourna le dos au shinigami. Il plaqua sa main sur son visage et reprit progressivement son calme. Finalement, il jeta un œil à Toshiro qui était certainement un peu vexé.

\- Tu sais... Ce n'est pas parce que tu as échoué une première fois que la seconde fois sera un échec, dit-il doucement. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir en tant que militaire. Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle à tes côtés...

Kirua partit se coucher laissant Toshiro avec un air étonné. Peut être que...  
Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut chaotique pour ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de boire. Ainsi, Rangiku se réveilla comme une fleure. Elle fut surprise de s'être endormit sur les genoux de Toshiro qui devait être sacrément ivre la veille pour la laisser dormir sur lui. Gon et Toshiro se réveillèrent avec le mal de crâne classique d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Aruka, Pamu et Kurapika s'étaient déjà occupés de préparer le petit déjeuner et discutaient tranquillement invitant le trio de beuverie à les rejoindre.  
Kirua qui s'était levé aux aurore en avait profité pour envoyé un aigle voyageur à son père. La situation avec Aruka était trop importante pour qu'il n'en informe pas le chef de la famille Zoldyck. A vrai dire, l'assassin avait prit les devants pour rassurer Silva. Malgré la confiance que lui accordait son père, Kirua devait toujours prouver qu'il était capable de gérer la situation. L'assassin regagna le compartiment et informa Kurapika de l'illumination de Gon la veille. Il fut alors décidé que le groupe s'arrêterait un peu avant leur destination initiale pour camper à proximité de la foret qui les intéressaient pour récupérer le fameux venin.

Le reste de la journée servit à Gon et Toshiro à décuver complètement. Rangiku continua de recherches sur les utilisateurs de nen avec Kurapika tandis que, Kirua entraînait Aruka au combat au corps à corps. Pamu fit quelques achats en prévision de leur nuit à la belle étoile.

Ils descendirent du train, aux alentours de 18h et se mirent en marche vers la forêt convoitée. Après deux heures trente de marche, ils arrivèrent en bordure d'une immense forêt aux arbres impressionnants tant par leurs taille que par leurs forme. Les arbres avaient des allures de saules pleureurs filandreux reliés les uns aux autres par leurs branches. Le groupa pénétra à l'intérieur de l'épaisse végétation où l'atmosphère était extrêmement bruyante. Gon et Pamu conseillèrent d'établir leur camps au bord d'un ruisseau où la vue était dégagée. Gon sortie une machette de son énorme sac à dos et coupa la végétation les entourant pour déblayer la vue.

\- Bien, je vous propose de vous installer ici, dit-il. Je vais partir en exploration avec Kirua et Aruka pour trouver le venin.  
\- Nous vous accompagnons Matsumoto et moi, imposa Toshiro intrigué par le choix de Gon.  
\- Désolé, mais je n'ai que quatre masques à gaz, contredit Gon.  
\- Je vais aider à l'installation du camp capitaine, informa Rangiku.  
\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne seul, dit Toshiro.

Gon approuva et le quatuor se mit en route. Gon les guida à travers la végétation sans hésitation. Il avançait aisément démontrant une fois de plus qu'il était dans son élément. Il n'était pas devenu beast hunter pour rien. Aruka toujours curieux suivait Gon comme son ombre et lui posait un tas de question sur leur environnement. Gon s'arrêta un instant et demanda à Aruka de ramasser des plantes qu'il collecta dans un petit bocal en verre. Il observait diverses traces sur l'écorce des arbres : griffures, poils, etc. Puis, ils se remirent en marche et finir par déboucher dans une clairière au sol sablonneux. Gon fit signe de se stopper. Il examina le sol et déposa son sac pour fouiller à l'intérieur.

\- Gon, comment allons nous procéder ? Demanda Aruka. Tu as un moyen facile pour trouver les créatures que l'on cherches ?  
\- Oui ! Très simple. J'ai ça, dit-il en sortant une fiole de son sac.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogea Toshiro.  
\- Ne me dis pas que c'est... Débuta Kirua.  
\- Si ! S'exclama joyeusement Gon. C'est de l'urine de lézard blanc des marais. Un autre grand prédateur de la région.  
\- Mais c'est dégueu ! Que vas tu faire avec ça ? Questionna Aruka.  
\- Je vais vous montrer mais, mettez vos masques avant, déclara Gon.

Le groupe s'exécuta et chacun enfila son masque à gaz. Gon déboucha la fiole qui dégagea une odeur pestilentielle. Il avança vers le centre de la clairière en répandant une partie du contenu de la fiole et agita le reste dans les airs.

\- La vache, ça schlingue ! Commenta Kirua. Tu vas faire fuir tous les animaux du coin.  
\- Mais non, dit Gon tranquillement.  
\- Il ne se passe pas grand chose, observa Toshiro.  
\- Patience, répliqua Gon.

Le groupe attendit et soudain le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à bouger. Plusieurs « choses » étaient en train de remonter lentement à la surface. Kirua et Toshiro se mirent automatiquement sur leur garde. Finalement, la terre se souleva à coté de Gon et une sorte d'énorme plante sortie du sol. Puis, une dizaine suivirent et poussèrent tout autour d'eux. Toshiro n'avait jamais vu cela, il pouvait comparer ça à des coquelicot. Mais, des coquelicots aussi grands que des hommes avec des bourgeons aussi grand qu'un ballon de basket.

\- Whoua ! S'extasia Aruka.  
\- Et voilà, dit Gon fière de lui.

Les bourgeons commencèrent à s'ouvrir légèrement et un épais brouillard s'échappa de l'ouverture des plantes.

\- Lorsqu'un prédateur entre dans son périmètre le Kaiju Segame sort ses bulbes et émet son gaz paralysant. Expliqua Gon. C'est également comme ça qu'il chasse. Ça carapace est très sensible aux vibrations, il attend tranquillement que les proies montent sur son dos.  
\- Attends...Quoi ? Cria Toshiro surpris. Nous sommes sur son dos ? Mais quelle taille mesure cette créature ?  
\- Ça dépend des individus, exposa posément Gon. Mais vu le champ de bulbe qui nous entour, je dirais que celui-ci mesure environ 60 mètres pour 120 tonnes.  
\- Génial, dit Aruka jubilant.  
\- C'est drôle mais, je ne sens absolument pas la présence de cette bête, remarqua Kirua.  
\- C'est normal, dit Gon en souriant. Cet animal est en zetsu permanentent.

Gon reboucha sa fiole et sortie de nouveau sa machette.

\- Bon, si vous êtes prêt on va récolter trois bulbes, déclara Gon. Par contre, il risque de ne pas être très amicale.  
\- Nous allons le rendre furieux , oui, grogna Toshiro.  
\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, se réjouit Aruka.  
\- Tiens, je te prête un couteau, dit Kirua en tendant l'une de ses armes au shinigami.  
\- Vous êtes suicidaires, marmonna t-il en prenant le couteau.

Aruka grimpa sur le dos de son frère et se prépara pour l'action. Ils se placèrent devant un bulbe prêt à couper en même temps. Gon fit signe et d'un mouvement commun, ils tranchèrent chacun un bulbe. Aussitôt, un son étouffer retentit des profondeurs de la terre et le sol se mit à trembler violemment. L'animal qui était enfouit sous terre se releva brusquement et s'exposa à l'air libre. La tête du Kaiju Segame était triangulaire et son cou devait bien mesurer 20 mètres. Avec une rapidité surprenante pour sa taille, la tortue géante dirigea sa tête vers le quatuor. Ils esquivèrent l'animal en sautant sur le côté.

\- Youpi ! S'esclaffa Aruka.  
\- Ah ah ah ! Ça me rappel l'examen hunter, rigola Kirua.  
\- Le bon vieux temps, se réjouit Gon.

Le groupe commença à s'enfuir dans la forêt mais Kirua fut happé à la cheville par une sorte de liane. Il décolla brusquement dans les airs. Le choque fit tomber Aruka qui fut attrapé lui aussi par une liane. En réalité, les lianes étaient des excroissances de la carapace du Kaiju Segame qui dirigea ses deux proies vers son énorme gueule. Kirua se contorsionna et coupa ses liens projetant sur lui un liquide verdâtre. Seulement, il n'allait pas être assez rapide pour secourir son frère. Subitement, quelque chose trancha le lien qui emprisonnait Aruka qui lui aussi fut aspergé par le sang de l'animal. Toshiro qui venait de quitter son gigai rengaina son zanpakuto et réceptionna Aruka en utilisant son shunpo pour éviter la mâchoire de la bête. Gon bondit juste derrière lui et assena un terrible coup de poing chargé de nen sur la tête de l'animal. Le monstre s'écroula au sol complètement assommé. Le groupe récupéra les bulbes et s'enfuit pour de bon. Ils regagnèrent le camp où une petite marmite mijotait sous un feu de camp encerclé par trois tentes en toile.

\- Je vous avez dit que vous étiez suicidaires, commenta Toshiro irrité.  
\- Ah ah ah ! Faites pas cette tête là capitaine Hitsugaya, pouffa Aruka. Avouez que c'était drôle.  
\- Cela s'est bien passé ? Demanda Rangiku en les voyant un peu sale.  
\- Oui, aucun problème, annonça Gon avec le sourire.  
\- Vous vous êtes encore mit dans un sale état, remarqua Pamu.  
\- Ah ! S'exclama Gon. Pamu je t'ai ramené des staphisaigres.  
\- Oh, Gon-kun merci. Tu penses toujours à tout, déclara Pamu tendrement.  
\- Kirua, tu viens on va se débarbouiller ? Dit Aruka.  
\- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit-il.

L'assassin suivit son frère et s'arrêta un instant à côté de Toshiro.

\- Au faite ! Interpella t-il. Merci, capitaine Hitsugaya.

Toshiro resta interdit quelques secondes, c'était la première fois que l'assassin utilisait son titre.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-il humblement.

Kirua partit alors avec son frère pour se laver dans le ruisseau. Gon en profita pour préparer le matériel nécessaire qui allait lui servir à la fabrication des fioles de gaz. Il sortit une quantité impressionnante de matériel de son sac à dos : un réchaud, des tubes à essaies, etc.

\- Tu trimbales un véritable laboratoire de chimie avec toi, remarqua Kurapika.  
\- Il faut bien ça pour nos recherches lorsque nous sommes sur le terrain avec Pamu, répondit Gon.

Pamu le rejoignit sous l'œil curieux de Kurapika et des shinigamis. Le duo de chercheurs se mit au travail et commença par l'extraction du venin. Les bulbes étaient composés de 3 poches. Deux d'entre elles fabriquaient une substance chimique différente qui en se mélangeant dans la troisième poche créait le gaz paralysant. Gon et Pamu ajustèrent le mélange dans plusieurs fioles pour que le gaz ne soit pas trop puissant.

Après quelques minutes, les fioles étaient toutes prêtes et le groupe se réunit autour d'un feu pour dîner tranquillement. Aruka partit se coucher rapidement tandis que Pamu discutait avec Rangiku de son travail en botanique. Kirua et Kurapika partirent chercher du bois pour alimenter le feu le reste de la nuit. Toshiro fidèle à lui même rédigeait son rapport avec minutie. Gon se leva et s'éloigna dans les bois pour aller soulager sa vessie.  
Soudain, le beast hunter poussa un cris de surprise, alertant le groupe réunit autour du feu. Toshiro se redressa d'un coup prêt à partir à l'assaut d'une quelconque créature. Mais, il se ravisa en voyant Gon revenir suivit par Kirua et Kurapika. Kurapika déposa le bois qu'il avait dans les bras à proximité du feu et alla se réfugier dans une tente. Gon regardait Kirua avec un air complètement ahuri et semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. L'assassin ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à alimenter le feu avec le bois qu'il avait apporté.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Toshiro.  
\- Je viens de...surprendre mes 2 meilleurs amis...en train de...s'embrasser, bégaya Gon encore sous le choque.  
\- Tsk ! Fit Kirua en claquant la langue. Bah, quoi ? Demanda t-il un peu contrarié. Il n'y a que toi qui n'a rien remarqué.  
\- Pamu, tu étais au courant ? Interrogea Gon.  
\- Oui, dit-elle tout naturellement avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Rangiku qui souriait.  
\- Mais, ça fait combien de temps ? Questionna t-il.  
\- Je dirais 2 ans, répondit sincèrement Kirua.  
\- 2 ans ? Répéta Gon encore plus choqué. Pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit ?  
\- Kurapika voulait pas te mettre au parfum, il avait un peu peur de ta réaction, dit Kirua.  
\- 2 ans... Répéta Gon en partant se morfondre dans un coin.  
\- Gon, interpella Kirua amusé. On voulait pas te choquer c'est tout.

Gon s'accroupit prêt d'un arbre et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux en répétant : « 2ans ». Il était complètement vexé par le comportement de ses amis qui lui avaient caché leurs relation. Kirua le rejoignit rapidement passant son bras autour de son cou.

\- On aurait su que ça te vexerais autant, on te l'aurait dit tout de suite, annonça Kirua en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
\- 2 ans... Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi au quoi ? Pleurnicha Gon.

Toshiro eu un léger sourire en observant la scène. Finalement, l'assassin qui lui avait fait remarquer son manque de franchise ne valait pas mieux que lui pour certains sujets.


End file.
